Kid Justice
by Mei-chan4
Summary: What if Superboy wasn't the only clone created? A girl was created as well. At only five weeks old, she knows and understands even less than Superboy does. How will she change the dynamics of the team? Will she able to help, or will she just cause even more trouble?
1. Waking Up

**Hello everyone! I'm really excited to start writing this story, and I hope all of you will enjoy it! Italics refer to speech in telepathy. **

* * *

She could hear voices outside her pod. She'd never heard these voices before. They didn't belong to any of the scientist or any of the G-Gnomes that had taught her since she'd been created five weeks ago.

The feel of air hitting her face made her eyes snap open in surprise. She immediately recoiled, the light burning her sensitive eyes. She stumbled out of her pod, rubbing her eyes to try and make the burning go away. She tripped, and was quickly caught by a pair of arms. She held on to the person for a moment, trying to gain her bearings.

"Hey, it's okay." Whoever was holding her said. "We're not going to hurt you. We're here to help you."

Slowly, she opened her eyes again. It took her eyes a moment to adjust, but the light didn't hurt as badly this time. She looked up at the person that had caught her. He had slicked down black hair and mask prevented her from seeing his eyes. He was grinning down at her, and she allowed herself to return a hesitant smile. She glanced over his shoulder to see that there were two more boys. One wore a bright yellow and red suit, while the other wore a red tank top and navy blue pants.

"I'm Robin." The boy said as he straightened up, though he still kept a firm grip on her shoulders. "That's Kid Flash and Aqualad."

The girl opened her mouth to speak, when the sound of her brother's pod being opened drew her attention. She turned, excited at the chance to finally get to see her brother face to face for the first time. She was startled when he suddenly flew from his pod and attacked Aqualad.

Robin and Kid Flash quickly rushed to their friend's aid. "I don't want to do this, Superboy!" Robin warned. He pulled out a gas bomb and shoved it into Superboy's just as Superboy punched Kid Flash a few feet away.

The little girl watched the remaining two boys put up a valiant fight against her brother, but they were ultimately no match. She looked at her brother once he'd defeated Aqualad.

Superboy nodded over to the door. The girl rushed over and for the first time ever, touched something made of metal. It felt cold in her small hands. She yanked the door open as though it were made of nothing more than paper.

Dr. Desmond walked in and smirked. "Good work, Superboy, Superkid."

While Dr. Desmond gave instructions to guardian on what to do with the three boys, Superkid went over to Robin. She crouched down beside him and gently shook his shoulder, hoping he'd wake up. She looked up when she felt a gentle hand on her head.

Guardian smiled down at the little girl. "Why don't you help Superboy take these boys to the lab? You don't have to go back in your pod just yet."

Superkid gave Guardian a small smile. She hoisted Robin up on to her back. He wasn't very heavy to her, but it was difficult to carry someone twice her own size. She concentrated for a brief moment and grinned triumphantly when her feet floated off the ground. She quickly flew after Superboy who was lugging Aqualad and Kid Flash over his shoulders.

Once they'd handed the three boys over to one of the other scientist, Superboy and Superkid stood and watched the boys being put into holding cases. Even after the other scientist had left, the two lingered.

Curiously, Superkid flew over to the case holding Kid Flash. She hovered in front of the glass, looking more at her own reflection in the glass than at Kid Flash. She hadn't ever seen her long black hair, or the fact that her eyes were blue. She looked just like Superman. She touched the red 'S' on her solar suit and smiled. Something about that thought made her feel warm and proud. She flew back in surprise when Kid Flash suddenly gasped awake, as did Robin and Aqualad.

Kid Flash glared at the little girl now hiding behind the glowering Superboy. "What do you want?" He snarled when he didn't receive an answer from either clone. "Quit staring! You're creeping me out!"

Robin sighed. "K.F., how about we don't tick off the people that can fry us with a look?"

Aqualad decided it was best that he try and speak to the two. "We only sought to help the two of you…"

"Yeah!" Kid Flash interjected. "We free you, and you turn on us, and you just stood there and let it happen!"

"Kid." Aqualad spoke firmly. "be quiet now. I don't believe our new friend was in control of his own actions. This must've all been very overwhelming for one so little as Superkid." He smiled gently at Superkid as she slowly came out from behind Superboy.

"…What…" Superboy frowned as his voice came out small and hoarse. "What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?" Kid Flash asked in shock.

Superboy's frown deepened. "Yes, _**he **_can."

"It's not like I said it…" Kid Flash grumbled when Robin and Aqualad glared at him.

Superkid fiddled with her fingers nervously. "I'm really sorry." She apologized, her voice soft and scratchy. She'd never heard herself speak before. It was a strange sound to her.

"There is no need to apologize." Aqualad said, shooting a glare over at Kid Flash when the boy scoffed. "The Genomorphs taught the two of you, telepathically."

"Superboy knows more than I do." Superkid said, hovering in the air so she was shoulder to shoulder with her brother. "He's eleven weeks older than me. I know the names off lots of things, though."

"Have you gotten to actually see them?" Robin asked. "Have they ever let you see the sky…or the sun?"

Superboy glanced over at his sister. "Images are implanted in our minds. But…no, we haven't seen any of them."

"This is our first time out of our pods." Superkid said, her voice growing stronger and taking on a hint of excitement. She had decided she liked Robin and Aqualad. She still wasn't too sure about Kid Flash.

"Do either of you know what…or who you are?" Aqualad asked.

Superboy nodded. "I am the Superboy, a genomorph clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should her perish, or to destroy him if he should turn from the light."

"Same." Superkid said. "Except, I'm Superkid…not Superboy."

Aqualad nodded. "To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. However, the two of you deserve a life of your own beyond your solar suits, beyond your pods, and beyond Cadmus."

Superboy growled angrily. "We live because of Cadmus. This is our home!"

Superkid nodded, though she was less enthusiastic about it. She idly wondered what it would be like to feel the actual sun on her face.

"Your home is a test tube." Robin argued. "We can show you the sun."

"Pretty sure it's after midnight." Kid Flash interjected. He grinned over at Superkid. "We can show you the moon, though."

"We can even introduce the two of you to Superman." Aqualad said.

"Really?" Superkid asked excitedly. She flew over to Aqualad's containing case. "You'd really do that for us?"

"No." Dr. Desmond strolled in with guardian and one of the scientist. "They can't. They are going to be otherwise occupied for a while." He turned to the scientist. "Activate the cloning process." He then glared over at Guardian. "Get the weapons back in their pods!"

"Help us." Aqualad said, looking between the two clones.

Superkid looked over at Superboy for guidance. Superboy roughly shrugged off Guardian's hand from his shoulder, and took a step forward.

Dr. Desmond sighed. "Don't start thinking for yourselves." He quickly ordered two G-Gnomes to control both Superboy and Superkid. He nodded in satisfaction when Superboy straightened and Superkid landed on the ground. "Get back to your pods, now!"

Superkid walked alongside Superboy back towards their pods. She could hear Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash all yelling in pain. She stopped walking when she heard Aqualad's voice, though Superboy continued walking a few more steps. "Superboy…"

"Superboy…Superkid…" Aqualad's voice reached the two despite how far apart they were. "That means, you two have a right to follow your own paths. A weapon, or a person? Ask yourselves; what would Superman do?"

Superboy finally stopped walking. He turned around and looked at Superkid. "What do you want to do?"

Superkid grinned at Superboy. She took the G-Gnome off her shoulder and put it on the floor. "I really want to meet Superman."

Superboy gave a small smile and nodded. He removed his G-Gnome and quickly went back down the hallway with Superkid close behind him. As soon as he reached the door, Superboy yanked the door off its hinges and threw it to the side.

Dr. Desmond snarled as Superkid flew past him and Superboy stormed forward. "Both of you, back to your pods!"

Superboy knocked Dr. Desmond, Guardian, and the scientist away with ease. "Don't give me orders!"

Kid Flash warily eyed the little girl hovering in front of his containment case. "You guys here to fry us or help us?"

Superboy squinted his eyes. "Huh…looks like I don't have heat vision. I guess helping is my only option."

Superkid squinted her eyes and squealed in delight when she made a small hole in the glass. "I've got heat vision!"

"Don't use me as an experiment!" Kid Flash howled furiously.

Robin finally managed to release himself from his containment case. He rubbed his wrist and frowned. "I'm just lucky Batman wasn't here to see how long it took me to get out. He'd have my head."

Kid Flash raised an incredulous eyebrow as Robin opened up the containment cases. "That's what you're worried about? The whole League is going to have our heads after tonight!"

Superkid tried her best to gently pull the metal off of Kid Flash's wrist. She smiled apologetically when Kid Flash let out a small yelp. "Sorry…" She helped him down to the ground. She smiled shyly over at Robin. "Are you all okay?"

"Less talking, more running." Kid Flash said.

Dr. Desmond pushed himself up as the group began running out. "You won't escape! I'll have you all in pods by the morning!"

"That guy is just not whelmed…not whelmed at all." Robin muttered, throwing bombs at the three containers with Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash's blood.

Superkid hovered beside him, tilting her head to the side curiously. "What's whelmed? The G-Gnomes never taught me that one."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes and grabbed the flying girl's hand. "Don't worry about it. It's a weird thing of his…"

Aqualad led the way. "We're 42 levels below ground. If we can just make it to the elevator…" They were brought up short by a group of giant G-Trolls in front of them, and G-Elves behind them.

Superkid grabbed one of the G-Troll's legs and threw him into a wall. She flew over to where Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were. "Hey, Superboy, let's go!"

"The point is escape, not to bury ourselves!" Aqualad shouted.

Superboy turned around and snarled. "You want to escape?" He threw a G-Troll into the rest of the Genomorphs to slow them down.

"How come he's all angry, and you aren't?" Kid Flash asked Superkid as they began running again.

Superkid shrugged. "I don't know. I've got heat vision and he doesn't. Maybe that's why."

Aqualad tore open the door of the elevator, only to find the elevator wasn't there. Kid Flash pressed himself close to the wall, while Robin shot a line up to one of the higher floors. Superkid flew up with Superboy close behind her holding Aqualad. She looked over her shoulder in time to see Superboy and Aqualad falling. She flew back down and managed to catch her brother's arm. She placed the two on the small ledge beside Kid Flash. "Are you okay?"

Superman can fly, and so can Superkid." Superboy said quietly, a look of surprise and disappointment on his face. "Why can't I?"

"Looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound." Kid Flash offered with a smile. "Still cool."

"You okay?" Robin asked when he noticed Superkid fidgeting in the air.

Superkid nodded. "I've got to go potty…"

"Seriously?" Kid Flash grouched. "You better hold it, because we have no time for potty breaks."

"I'll try." Superkid muttered.

Robin looked up at the sound of something approaching them at a high speed from above. His eyes widened when he saw the elevator coming at them. "Guys, this floor is going to have to be our stop." He pulled Superkid down close to him while Superboy ripped the elevator doors off.

They were greeted by a gang of G-Elves and G-Trolls waiting for them. They began quickly running down the hallway. Superkid looked around when she heard a voice whisper in her head. She glanced over at Superboy and saw from his confused face that he'd heard it too.

"Left!" Superkid shouted. The group took a sharp left down another hallway.

Superboy and Superkid alternated shouting directions to the group. Superkid blinked when they came to a dead end. "This isn't right…"

"Are you two trying to get us caught again?" Kid Flash snapped.

Robin smirked and ruffled Superkid's hair. "This is perfect! Superkid, take the grill off that air vent."

Superkid quickly complied. Robin climbed in first, followed by Aqualad, Superkid, Kid Flash, and Superboy. The group crawled through the air ducts as quickly as they could. "I've really got to go…" Superkid mumbled.

"Shhh." Superboy said urgently. "Here that?" The sound of Genomorphs heading towards them could be heard from multiple directions.

Robin fiddled with the holographic computer on his gloves. They crawled a few more feet before Robin kicked out another air vent. They all quickly climbed out.

"Why aren't they following us anymore?" Superboy asked.

Robin grinned. "I hacked the motion sensors. They should be coming out a few hallways down."

Kid Flash returned the grin. "Sweet."

"We've still got a lot of floors between us and the surface." Robin said.

Kid Flash pulled his goggles down. "I've got room to move now." He kicked open the door to the stairs and ran on ahead of the group.

Superkid looked after him for a moment. "Wow. He's fast." She flew after him with the others close behind her. She flew backwards for a few moments. "They're coming."

Superboy stopped while the others continued running. He gave a small smile when Superkid hesitated. "Go on. I'll be right behind you." As soon as she'd flown off, he slammed his foot down and destroyed the stairs, cutting off any chance of the Genomorphs following them that way.

By the time the rest of the group got to the top of the stairs, Kid Flash had slammed into a door and was laying on the ground. "We're cut off!" Aqualad said.

"Thanks. I hadn't noticed." Kid Flash muttered.

Superkid and Superboy pulled at the door. Even with their combined strength, they couldn't budge it.

"I can't hack this one fast enough." Robin looked around and quickly kicked down a nearby door as G-Trolls rounded the corner. "This way!"

As soon as they ran through the door, they were stopped by a group of Genomorphs and Guardian in their way. A loud ringing suddenly filled their heads. Superkid struggled to try and stay afloat. She groggily landed on the ground beside Superboy. Unlike the rest of the group, Superboy and Superkid managed to remain conscious.

_"Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs, our brother and sister should choose their own path."_ Dubbilex, the Genomorph that often worked closely with Dr. Desmond stepped forward.

Superkid's eyes widened in surprise. _"You're the one that told us where to go."_

Dubbilex nodded. _"Yes, and woke your friends up."_

_ "Why?"_ Superboy asked curiously.

_"The two of you are our hope." _Dubbilex answered. _"You will show the rest of us Genomorphs the way to freedom."_

The G-Gnome that had been perched on Guardian's shoulders leapt off of him. He scurried over to Superkid and climbed up into her arms, letting out an almost purr like sound when she held him.

_"What do you choose, brother…sister…"_

Superboy looked at Superkid. The two nodded at each other. "We choose freedom."

Guardian suddenly seemed to come out of a strange daze. He locked eyes with the now conscious and standing group. "Go. I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." Dr. Desmond stepped forward, a test tube filled with a strange blue liquid in his hand. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He quickly drank it down.

Superkid put the G-Gnome down as Desmond began transforming. "Is that his skin?" She asked in alarm.

"Get out of here!" Guardian rushed forward, only to be knocked to the side by Desmond.

Superboy charged forward, exchanging a few blows with Desmond before Desmond grabbed him and leapt up through the ceiling.

"You leave my brother alone you creepy monster!" Superkid flew through the hole after the two with Robin and the others close behind her. As soon as they reached the main floor, Desmond threw Superboy over towards them. While Superkid, Robin, and Kid Flash managed to avoid him, Aqualad was flung back by Superboy's body slamming into him.

Superkid flew forward and punched Desmond square in the face. She yelped as he grabbed her and threw her to the ground. She was about to be stepped on when Kid Flash rushed forward and scooped her up out of harm's way. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Kid Flash said.

Robin scrutinized his computer while the rest of the group tried to stop Desmond. "K.F. get over here!"

"Get off my brother!" Superkid punched Desmond in the back of the head. She yelped as she was backhanded into one of the support columns. She managed to pull herself up as Aqualad and Superboy rushed over to make sure she was all right.

"Hey, guys…" Robin quickly explained his plan to them, which Kid Flash was already in the process of following through. "Got it?"

Superkid grinned and punched out the nearest support column. As soon as Kid Flash had gotten Desmond into position on the water puddle Aqualad had created, Superkid and Superboy punched him, knocking him down to the ground. Superkid landed beside her brother and watched as Aqualad electrocuted the water, violently shocking Desmond.

"Time to go!" Robin shouted.

The group tried to get out of the building before the bombs Robin had set went off. They were just a few feet away when the bombs detonated. Robin shielded Superkid with his body as the debris began to fall around them.

Superkid took a moment to catch her breath, before moving out from underneath Robin and lifting the debris off of them. She grinned as she threw it to the side and saw that Superboy and Aqualad were all right. Despite how badly torn up her solar suit was, she was extremely happy. "Did we win?"

"Uh, yeah." Robin said, ruffling Superkid's hair. "Was there any doubt we wouldn't?"

Kid Flash grinned at the two clones and pointed up at the sky. "Look, the moon."

Superkid took a moment to just fly around in the open air. It was so much more amazing than she thought it would be. She could feel the wind on her face, whipping her hair wildly around. She looked back up at the moon and quickly landed when she saw something flying down from the sky.

Robin smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder. "And there's Superman."

"Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash said as the entire Justice League landed in front of the group.

Superkid went over to Superboy and latched onto his arm. She hid slightly behind him while he boldly approached Superman. She yelped when Superboy lifted his arm up to show her to Superman. She smiled shyly at the Kryptonian. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting to happen, but the frown that marred Superman's face made her heart drop into her stomach. He wasn't pleased to see either one of them.

Batman stepped forward. "Is that what I think it is?"

"They don't really like being called its." Kid Flash muttered.

A scowl suddenly formed on Superboy's once hopeful face. "I'm Superman's clone, Superboy. This," he held Superkid up higher since she refused to loosen her grip on him. "Is Superkid, also a clone of Superman."

Batman's frown deepened. "Start talking."

The group took turns explaining everything that had happened, though Superboy remained relatively silent. When they were done talking, the Justice League quickly began dealing with the unconscious Desmond. The group was left alone for a brief moment while the remaining League talked. Superkid remained latched onto Superboy, both looking over at Superman.

Eventually, Superman walked over to the two. He looked nervously at the teenage boy and little girl standing in front of him. "Uh…We'll figure something out for the two of you…the League will…I mean…For now, I better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away."

"I don't think he likes us." Superkid sighed out, hugging Superboy's arm.

"Cadmus will be investigated." Batman said, walking over to the group with Aquaman and Flash. "All 52 levels. We need to make one thing clear…"

"You should've called!" Flash snapped, earning him a glare from Batman.

"End results aside, we are not happy." Batman continued. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I didn't do two of those three things, so am I in trouble?" Superkid asked, earning her a glare from Batman. She quickly hid behind Superboy again.

Aqualad straightened up. "I am sorry, but we will."

Aquaman frowned. "Aqualad, stand down."

"Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight. We did what you have all trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful."

"Look, if this is about your treatment at the hall…" Flash began.

"The five of us," Kid Flash corrected, pulling Superkid out from behind Superboy so she was standing with the group. "and it's not."

"Batman," Robin said, stepping forward. "we're ready to use what you taught us. Or…why teach us at all?"

"Why should they tell us what to do?" Superboy snapped. "It's simple; get on board, or get out of the way."

Batman frowned as the group stared them down with unwavering conviction. "Give me three days to decide."

"Um, what are me and Superboy supposed to do?" Superkid asked. "We don't have a home…"

Kid Flash grinned. "Hey, Supey, Kiddo, why don't you two come home with me?"

Superboy and Superkid exchanged looks. Superboy shrugged. "All right."

"Awesome." Kid Flash said. He ruffled Superkid's hair. "We'll have a blast."

Superkid tugged on Kid Flash's hand. "Hey, K.F., remember how I said I had to go potty?"

Kid Flash looked warily down at the guilty look on the little girl's face. "Yes…"

"I don't need to anymore."

Kid Flash groaned. It was going to be a long three days.


	2. Shopping

**Sakura02: Haha, I like Supey 2.0! I'm so excited to finally be writing Superkid!  
Shakeru: She looks like a five year old.  
.Roared: She's five weeks old. I think I said it in the first couple of paragraphs, but I'm not sure.  
The Layman: You know, I hadn't noticed that until you said it. Yes, I do think I like writing Big Brother/Little Sisters. They're just fun to write. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  
thunder angel 13: She's five weeks old. **

**Thank you: superbubbles, Slytherin Studios, erica. phoenix16, bluedragon1998, Wheelchairmanic99, Himeno Kazehito, xXSweet Little BumblebeeXx, SachikoisGreato, juju, Phoenix, BrokenAngel363, Yami Mizuna, and Enchanted Elf for reviewing! I'm glad so many people enjoyed the first story!**

* * *

"Hey, Superkid, get off the grass." Kid Flash sighed, tugging the little girl off the ground. "We need to get you some different clothes."

Superkid pouted, but allowed Kid Flash to pull her up from the ground. "I've never gotten to feel grass before. It's kind of pokey." She pulled out of Kid Flash's grip and went over to Superboy. She latched onto his hand and hid behind him as they made their way into Kid Flash's house.

"Wally West, where have you been?" A red haired woman came down the stairs, fixing Kid Flash with a stern glare. She paused when she noticed Superboy and Superkid. She glanced over her shoulder when her husband joined her on the stairs. "Maybe you should sit down and explain everything."

Wally sat down and quickly told his parents everything. While he spoke to them, Superkid looked curiously around the house. It was nice and warm, she decided. She wasn't sure exactly what it was that she smelled, but it was comforting. She blinked as Kid Flash's mother was suddenly kneeling in front of her. She hid behind Superboy. "Hi…"

Mrs. West smiled kindly. "Hello, dear. What's your name?"

"Superkid." She answered softly. She hugged Superboy's arm and smiled shyly. "This is my brother, Superboy."

Mr. West laughed. "We know that, but what's your name?"

"Superboy." Superboy repeated irritably. He held his arm up so Superkid's feet dangled in the air. "Superkid."

Kid Flash grinned. "I call him Supey, and her Kiddo or Supey 2.0. I think they like their nicknames. Oh, mom…" He poked Superkid in the side of the head. "She kind of had an accident…"

Mrs. West smiled and held her hand out to Superkid. "Let's get you into a nice warm bath. I'm sure I still have some of Wally's old clothes in the attic…"

Superkid hesitated. She tightened her grip on Superboy and looked up at him for guidance.

"Go." Superboy said, gently nudging Superkid towards Mrs. West.

"You aren't going to leave, are you?" Superkid asked, her blue eyes wide.

"No." Superboy answered, finally managing to pull his arm out of Superkid's grip. He again nudged her closer to Mrs. West.

Mrs. West took Superkid's hand in hers and began leading her up the stairs. "Aren't you just the sweetest little thing."

"Don't let her fool you." Kid Flash shouted. "She only pretends to be cute and innocent. She tried to kill me with her heat ray vision."

"Hush, Wally." Mrs. West reprimanded.

Superkid giggled. "Is his name really Wally?"

Mrs. West smiled and nodded. She led Superkid into the bathroom and began drawing her a bath. She looked curiously at the little clone when she saw the little girl staring at the running water in fascination. "Are you all right?"

Superkid walked to the edge of the tube. She knelt down on the floor and watched the water running. She reached out and held her hand under the running water. She couldn't help grinning at the feeling of the water running through her fingers and over her hand. "This is what water feels like…"

Mrs. West smiled sadly. She reached out and smoothed Superkid's tousled hair down. "Would you like some bubbles?"

Superkid nodded excitedly. "Yes please! Do bubbles feel the same as water?"

"Not exactly." Mrs. West said. She pulled out a bottle of bubbles and poured them into the bath. "I'm going to find you some clothes. Just put your dirty clothes in the corner over there. Call me when you're ready to get out." She stood up and left the bottle of bubbles on the side of the tub.

Superkid did as she was told. She carefully climbed into the tub and sank deep into the water. She scooped up a handful of the bubbles and looked at them curiously. They didn't feel like water. She sniffed them and tried to pinpoint what the smell was. She looked at the bottle on the side of the tub. "So, that's what strawberries smell like."

Mrs. West came in a few moments later, a small bundle of clothes in her hands. She showed Superkid how to properly wash up, and then helped the little girl out of the tub. She dried the little girl's hair and then held up some very old looking pajamas. It was a white shirt with a faded Flash symbol on the front, and a pair of shorts. "This was the only thing I could find that might fit you."

"Thank you." Superkid said, smiling brightly. She pulled the clothes on and quickly rushed out of the bathroom to find her brother.

Superboy looked up from his spot on Kid Flash's floor. He grunted as he was roughly knocked over by Superkid tackling him. "You smell like strawberries." He muttered.

The three spent most of the day lounging in the living room, and watching television. They stopped long enough to each lunch and then dinner. At 10:30, Mrs. West declared it was time for all of them to go to bed.

"You guys can have the bed." Kid Flash said, rolling out a sleeping bag for himself.

Superkid immediately made herself a cozy cocoon with the blankets since Superboy didn't want them. She poked her head out from the blankets and peered down over the edge of the bed at Kid Flash. "Do you think Superman knows we're here?"

Kid Flash twiddled his thumbs nervously. "Yeah…sure…" He couldn't help noticing the wide grin on Superkid's face. "Night, Supey…Supey 2.0…"

Superkid wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep when she felt the bed moving. She lifted her head up from her warm blankets. "Where're you going, Superboy?"

Superboy tucked Superkid back into her blanket cocoon. "Can't sleep. You okay?"

"I think so." Superkid whispered. She yawned and drifted almost immediately back to sleep. It didn't feel like she'd gotten much more sleep when she heard Kid Flash calling her name. She managed to wriggle around and poke her head out of her blankets. "What?"

Kid Flash jumped, before fixing her with a glare. "Why are you sleeping like that?"

"I don't know." Superkid answered honestly. "It kind of reminds me of my pod…I think. Only, my pod was never this warm."

"Where's Superboy?" Kid Flash asked, heading towards his closet to put some clothes on. He answered the question for himself when he opened his closet door and found Superboy sleeping in there. "What the…What are you doing in here?"

Superboy woke up and stepped out of the closet. "I couldn't sleep in the bed. Your closet reminded me of my Cadmus pod…minus the smells."

Once Kid Flash had gotten dressed and they'd all eaten breakfast, the three sat down in the living room and watched television. Superkid laid down on her stomach and stared blankly at the television. She didn't know how long they'd been sitting there when Mrs. West stormed into the room with a huff.

"No more loafing!" She declared, beginning to clean up the food mess Kid Flash had left behind. "Tomorrow, I'm kicking the three of you out of this house!" She handed an envelope to Kid Flash. "Someone slipped this through the mail slot."

Kid Flash opened the envelope. He pulled out a credit card and read the note over. "It says, 'for expenses'."

"Good." Mrs. West said. "You can buy Superboy and Superkid some new clothes."

xXx

Superkid clung tightly to Superboy's arm as they walked through the mall with Kid Flash. She'd never seen so many people in one place before. There were so many loud noises and different smells. "I don't want to wear Wally's old clothes anymore." She whined.

"That's why we're here." Kid Flash declared. He hesitated in front of one of the stores. "All right, let's get you some clothes, Kiddo."

Superkid gasped as she looked around the store. There were so many cute outfits in various colors. She let go of Superboy's hand and rushed around the store, looking through all the different racks of clothing. "Hey, Wally, how much stuff can I get?"

Wally and Superboy both tentatively walked into the store. "As much as you need to."

"Hey there, little cutie," A teenage girl walked over to Superkid. The blonde smiled brightly at the little girl. "Do you need help finding anything."

Superkid let out a small squeak and immediately rushed back over to hide behind Superboy. She hugged his arm to her chest and looked up at him expectantly.

Wally smiled apologetically to the store clerk. "Sorry. She's a little shy around strangers. She's my cousin, and her and her brother are staying with my family for a few weeks. Their luggage got lost, so she needs a whole new wardrobe."

The girl clapped her hands together excitedly. "I'll get a dressing room set up and help you pick out some clothes."

"Come on." Superboy coaxed, walking after the store clerk. "You don't need to be scared."

Eventually, Superkid let go of Superboy and began wandering around the store picking out clothes. She paused at one rack and pulled out a shirt. It was a simple black tank top with a red 'S' on it. "Can I get a few of these?" She asked, looking over at Wally and Superboy.

"Sure." Wally answered. "Do you still want the other outfits?"

Superkid nodded excitedly, holding the tank top close to her. Once she'd tried everything on, they bought her clothes and walked out of the store. She smiled happily and she carried her giant bag. "Thank you, Wally."

"Hey, anything to get you out of my old clothes." Wally said, ruffling her hair. He stopped in front of store clearly meant for teens. "You're turn, Supey."

Superboy didn't take near as long as Superkid did. He found a rack of clothes filled with black t-shirts with the red 'S' on it almost immediately. He scooped them up, along with a few pairs of pants, and made his way to the checkout.

"Brother, look at this jacket!" Superkid ran over, holding up a brown jacket to Superboy. "You should get it."

"You sure this is all you want?" Wally asked, watching Superboy add the jacket to his pile of purchases. He didn't bother to wait for Superboy's reply. The sound of glass shattering drew his attention to the store across the way. "Ah, man…" He groaned when he saw the security guard laying on the ground. He quickly pulled a few bandanas off the nearby rack. "Sorry, miss." He said to the shocked clerk. "We're going to borrow these and then come back for our purchases. Kiddo, leave your bag here with the nice lady."

Superkid did as she was told and rushed out after her brother, not bothering to take the bandana Wally held out to her. She got out of the store just in time to see a blonde punk looking girl tossing the security guard over the edge of the third floor. She jumped over the railing at the same time as Superboy. While Superboy grabbed the security guard, Superkid grabbed the back of Superboy's shirt to slow their landing.

The security guard opened and closed his mouth a few times once they were safely on the ground.

"Put these on." Wally said, holding the two remaining bandanas out to Superboy and Superkid. His was already wrapped around his face so only his eyes were showing.

Superkid blinked, but did as she was told. "Why do we have to wear these?"

"Because, until Batman makes a decision about our team, I'd rather not create another Cadmus like situation. At least, not one they can directly blame on us." Wally explained.

"Who are those two?" Superboy asked, looking up at where the blonde girl was peering over the railing.

"No idea." Wally answered, already making his way back up to the third floor.

Superkid couldn't help grinning. "This'll be fun." She flew back up to the third floor, while Superboy jumped up after her. She paused when she saw the giant punk looking blonde boy leering at the terrified mall patrons.

"You are all now the hostages of Tommy Terror and Tuppence Terror; The Terror Twins!" He declared just before Wally rammed into him from behind.

Superkid and Superboy punched Tuppence into a nearby pillar. "We should make up our own name too, Brother! We could be the Super Siblings."

"No." Superboy said flatly, keeping his eyes on Tuppence.

Tuppence managed to pull herself up. "You two pack quite a punch." She lunged forward and punched Superkid right in the face.

Superkid was shocked when she was sent flying back over the railing. She gasped as Superboy jumped over the railing and grabbed her. Instead of hitting the hard concrete, she landed on top of Superboy. "You okay?" She asked, sitting up and looking at Superboy worriedly.

"I'm fine." He grunted out. "You?" He didn't get to hear her answer. Tommy, who had been thrown over the railing by Wally, punched him right in the face and sent him flying through the wall.

Superkid quickly flew after Superboy. She grabbed one of his hands to slow him down, but was unable to prevent him from slamming into a car. "Superboy!"

Wally came through the hole in the wall a moment later. "Good work luring them away from the hostages."

"Is that what I was doing?" Superboy groaned out. He sat up as the Terror Twins came out into the parking lot after them. He was ready for another round when the twins suddenly ran off. "Did we scare them off?"

Superkid turned around when she heard someone clearing their throat. "Um, I don't think we scared them…"

Flash and Superman stood behind them, glaring in disapproval. The moment Superkid took a hesitant step towards Superman, he flew off.

Superkid didn't bother listening to Flash scolding them. She did her best to hold back her tears.

"All of you, go home and get a good night's sleep." Flash said, obviously irritated. "Batman has made his decision." He ran off in the same direction that Superman had flown in.

"Come on." Wally said, taking his bandana off. "We should get get your clothes and leave." He blinked when he saw Superkid rubbing furiously at her eyes. "Hey…you're not crying…are you?"

Superkid quickly shook her head. She yanked the bandana off and latched onto Superboy's arm once again, refusing to meet Wally's eyes.

Superboy picked her up and carried her back into the mall. He really hoped she wouldn't start crying. He'd have no idea what to do if she did, and he didn't think Wally would be much help either. "Why'd you invite us to stay with you, Wally?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Wally hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, Aqualad lives underwater, and the Batcave is kind of a secret. So, I figured it'd be cool to hang out with you guys."

Superkid lifted her head off of Superboy's shoulder. Her eyes were still glistening, but she didn't feel like crying anymore. She smiled at Wally. "Thank you, Wally."

xXx

"Robin! Aqualad!" Superkid flew excitedly into the cave when she saw the two boys. She flew over to Robin and hugged him.

Robin smiled and ruffled her hair. "Hey, Superkid. Nice outfit."

Superkid beamed, flying back a few feet and twirling in the air. She was wearing one of her black Superman tank tops with a denim jean skirt that went to her knees. She wore a pair of black boots, and her hair was up in two pigtails with red bows in each one, courtesy of Mrs. West. "Thanks!" She looked around hopefully, and was disappointed to see that Superman wasn't there. She immediately fell in line with the others when Batman cleared his throat. She stood between Superboy and Robin, holding on to both their hands and swaying back and forth while Batman explained the history of the cave.

"Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight," Batman said, walking down the line slowly. "you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary will be in charge of your training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked dubiously, lifting Superkid up into the air briefly, and causing the girl to giggle.

"Yes." Batman answered, fixing Superkid with a stern glare. He nodded when she sat her feet back on the ground. "Covert missions."

"The League will still handle the big stuff." Flash said, pointing to the symbol on his chest. "There is a reason we have these big targets on our chest."

"Cadmus is proving that the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman said. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

Batman nodded. "The six of you will be that team."

Superkid looked curiously up and down the line. She hesitantly raised her hand. "Mr. Batman, sir…there's only five of us." She turned around with the others when Batman inclined his head. She recognized Martian Manhunter, but not the girl that was standing beside him.

"This is Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter's niece." Batman explained.

Miss Martian smiled shyly at the group, her shoulder length red hair swaying as she nodded her head. "Hi." She said nervously.

"I'm liking this gig more every minute." Wally said, grinning at Robin. He stepped forward and spoke to Miss Martian. "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin…Aqualad…it's cool if you don't remember their names."

Superkid hid behind Superboy while the others walked over to Miss Martian. She looked up when Robin called them over. She remained hidden behind Superboy until Robin tugged her out into the open view. She latched onto Robin's arm and peered nervously up at Miss Martian.

Miss Martian smiled shyly at Superboy. Her clothes changed from a white shirt with a red X across it to a black one with a red X. "I like your t-shirt." She said softly, earning her a small smile from Superboy. She turned her attention to the shy Superkid. "I like your hair. Do you think I could braid it later?"

Superkid nodded slowly, loosening her grip ever so slightly on Robin. "Can I braid yours?"

"Of course." Miss Martian said with a smile.

Superkid held on to Robin's hand, but she no longer felt the need to hide behind him. She decided she liked Miss Martian. She liked her team, and she liked her new home. She was so excited about everything, that Superman's rejection was pushed to the back of her mind.


	3. Teamwork

**Sakura02: Best moment in Young Justice ever!  
Phoenix: Haha. No, that won't happen until later.  
ShadowStar91: She has more of the Kryptonian powers than Superboy, but not all of them. As for the eternal youth thing, that'll come up later on. **

**Thanks: Hybrid301, Wheelchairmaniac99, The Layman, BrokenAngel363, thunder angel13, Himeno Kazehito, erica. phoenix16, and Guest for reviewing!**

* * *

"Superkid, you're supposed to put the flour in the bowl, not on yourself." Miss Martian giggled. She wiped a bit of flour off of Superkid's nose.

Superkid crinkled her nose, and wiped off the remaining flower from her forehead. She smiled up at Miss Martian and floated in the air so she could be eye level with Miss Martian. "Can we eat the cookies now?"

"Not yet." Miss Martian said patiently. She finished putting the cookie dough and the baking sheet and slid it into the oven. "They have to bake first…Superkid!"

Superkid paused guiltily, her cookie dough covered finger already in her mouth. She smiled sheepishly at Miss Martian. "It's really good…" She perked up when she heard the computer announcing Aqualad's arrival. She flew into the main area with Miss Martian close behind her. Superboy was already there. "Aqualad!"

Aqualad smiled and patted Superkid's head. "Hello, Superkid. I trust you are adjusting well."

"Yes! When Robin and Kid Flash get here, you all have to come see my room! Miss Martian helped me decorate it." Superkid said excitedly.

Superboy reached over and gently pushed on Superkid's head so her feet were on the ground. "Red Tornado should be here soon."

At that moment, the computer announced Robin and Kid Flash. Robin adjusted a rather large teddy bear in his arms. He grinned as Superkid flew over to him and Kid Flash. "Hey, Superkid. I got this for you."

Superkid looked at the giant teddy bear in awe. It was bigger than she was. She jumped on top of it and grinned. "Thanks, Robin! I love it!"

Robin grinned at the frowning Superboy. "I just saw it the other day and thought she might like it. Little girls like things like this, you know?"

"So, have you guys asked him yet?" Kid Flash asked excitedly.

Superkid dragged the giant teddy bear back over to the others. "He's almost here."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash jogged off towards the main entrance of the cave with Robin close on his heels.

"Leave that in here, Superkid." Miss Martian said. "You don't want your new bear to get dirty, do you?"

Superkid quickly shook her head. She let go over her bear and flew off after Kid Flash and the others. The group reached the opening hatch just as Red Tornado landed on the ground. Superkid smiled shyly at the robot. She still wasn't quite sure what to make of their supervisor. "Hi, Red Tornado."

Red Tornado stared at the clearly excited group before him. "Greetings. Is there a reason that you have intercepted me outside the cave?"

Aqualad stepped forward. "We had hoped you had a mission assignment for us."

"Mission assignments are The Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado answered in a completely monotone voice.

"It's been over a week!" Robin protested.

"You will all be tested soon enough." Red Tornado said. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

Superkid puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms in annoyance. "I want to go on a mission now…" Secretly, she hoped that if they went on a mission and did well, that Superman would finally acknowledge her.

"This is not a social club." Aqualad added to Superkid's statement.

"No." Red Tornado agreed. "I am told that social interactions are good for team building, though. Perhaps you can keep yourselves busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave." He walked past the group and into the cave.

Robin huffed. "Does he think we're falling for this?"

"Oh, I can find out!" Miss Martian whispered loudly. She stared intently at Red Tornado's retreating back. She sighed after a minute. "I'm sorry. I forgot that he is a machine…inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

Superkid pushed herself off the ground and wrapped her arms around Miss Martian's shoulders to hug her. She'd found she rather liked hugs. Superboy wasn't too keen on hugging, especially when others were around, but Miss Martian and Robin were always more than willing to hug her. "At least you tried."

Kid Flash slid over to Miss Martian and grinned at her. "So…do you know what I'm thinking right now?"

"We all know what you're thinking now." Robin snapped, elbowing Kid Flash in the side.

Superkid frowned. "I don't."

"You don't need to." Aqualad assured. He reached over and patted her on the head. He sighed. "I suppose now we tour the clubhouse."

"The three of us live here, so we can be your tour guides." Miss Martian offered, motioning to herself and the two Supers.

"Don't look at me." Superboy grouched out.

Kid Flash grinned and turned his attention back to Miss Martian. "We won't. I'd love the private tour."

"She never said private!" Robin snapped.

Superkid blinked and finally released her grip on Miss Martian. She landed on the ground beside Superboy and attached herself to his hand. She leaned back on her heels and looked up at the blue sky. "I don't get what's going on." All she received from Superboy was a shrug.

"This is teambuilding." Aqualad said. "We'll all go."

Robin took Superkid's hand while Miss Martian gave the tour of the cave. "Do you like your new home?"

Superkid nodded excitedly, strands of her hair falling out of her pigtails. "Yup. I've got a huge bed, and my room is big enough to fit all the toys you bought me. Can I show you, Kid Flash, and Aqualad later?"

"Of course." Robin said, grinning.

Superboy sniffed the air. "I smell smoke."

"The cookies!" Miss Martian gasped out. She flew off to the kitchen.

"Not the cookies!" Superkid cried, flying quickly after the Martian. She hovered in the air next to Miss Martian and sniffled as Miss Martian pulled out the charred cookies. She and Miss Martian had worked so hard to make them. "I wanted cookies…"

"I'm sure they would've tasted great." Robin said, trying to console the two girls. "Besides, he doesn't seem to mind." He pointed over at where Kid Flash was already shoving two burned cookies into his mouth.

"I…have a serious metabolism." Kid Flash said when he saw everyone looking at him.

Miss Martian managed a small smile. "Superkid and I will make more."

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad assured.

Superkid smiled over at the Atlantean. "Thanks, Aqualad."

"Please. We are off duty." Aqualad said. "Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends just call me Kaldur." He said with a small smile.

"I'm Wally." Kid Flash said in a low voice. He leaned against the counter and smiled dreamily at Miss Martian. "See, I already trust you with my secret identity. Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over there." He motioned over to a clearly annoyed Robin. "Batman has forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

Miss Martian smiled. "My name is no secret. You can call me M'gann M'orzz. Or, you can all call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now."

Superkid flew over to Superboy and hugged him. Neither she nor Superboy had a name yet, just the one Cadmus had assigned them. She knew it bothered Superboy quite a bit. She blinked as he suddenly snarled.

"Get out of my head!" He snapped, glaring over at Miss Martian.

_"What's wrong? I don't understand." _Miss Martian asked in everyone's minds.

Superkid clutched her head tightly in her hands. "Don't do that! I don't like it!"

_"But…everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."_

"Stop, M'gann!" Aqualad said after the shock had worn off. His words came out a bit more harshly than he'd intended them to. He began again, speaking much more softly and patiently, like he did when explaining things to Superkid. "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus's G-Gnomes left a bad taste in Superboy's brain." Wally said light heartedly.

Megan looked over at Superboy. "I'm…sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Just stay out." Superboy snarled. He stormed over to the living room and plopped down on one of the green couches.

Superkid frowned over at Superboy. She flew over to him and sat down beside him. She smiled and hugged him when he glanced down at her. She barely noticed the others leaving the room. She rested her head against his arm. "It's okay, Superboy…"

Miss Martian stuck her head nervously back into the living room. "Superkid…Superboy…please?"

"Don't talk to me." Superboy mumbled. He winced when Superkid pinched him. He glanced over and saw the sad look on Miss Martian's face. Sighing, he stood and dragged Superkid along behind him. He didn't miss the way Miss Martian's face lit up.

Miss Martian led the group to the elevator. They went down a few floors before the elevator finally stopped. Miss Martian flew out and beamed proudly. "It's my Martian Bio-Ship." She gestured proudly to a large red and black egg like object sitting in the middle of the otherwise empty room."

Kid Flash raised a curious eyebrow. "That's…cute. Not really aerodynamic, but cute."

Miss Martian giggled. She held her hand out to the Bio-Ship. "It's at rest, silly."

"That's so cool!" Superkid gasped out when the oval changed into a very aerodynamic ship. She flew over to it as soon as Miss Martian opened the doors. Superkid was the first one to board. She quickly picked one of the window seats.

"Strap in for launch." Miss Martian said. She sat herself at the pilot's seat with Robin and Kid Flash on either side of her.

Superboy sat down between Superkid and Aqualad. He rolled his eyes as Superkid began bouncing up and down excitedly in her seat. "Sit still."

Superkid pouted, but complied. She fiddled with her fingers while the bay doors opened and they began to take off. She definitely preferred flying herself over flying in the ship, but it was still pretty cool. She looked over when she heard Aqualad quietly giving Superboy advice on how to apologize to Miss Martian. Superkid slid her chair closer to her brother and patted his arm.

Superboy gave her a small smile and ruffled her hair.

"You messed up my pigtails!" Superkid wailed. She did her best to fix them, but eventually gave up and just pulled her hair loose. She glanced over when she heard Miss Martian talking to Robin about Superboy. "You know we can hear you, right? We've got super hearing." She smiled at the embarrassed look on Miss Martian's face. "Don't worry. Brother doesn't seem to like anyone really."

"Why don't you show us some Martian shape shifting?" Robin suggested when he saw Superboy glare at Superkid.

Miss Martian cracked a small smile and stood up. She first shifted into a female version of Robin, then of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Kid Flash muttered.

Superkid giggled. "That was so cool."

"That was pretty impressive." Robin said with a smile. "You know you won't really fool anyone with those disguises, though."

Miss Martian changed back and sat back down. "Boys are a lot harder to mimic."

"How'd your clothes change?" Superkid asked curiously.

"They're organic like the ship." Miss Martian explained. "They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only things…ow!" He glared at Superkid and rubbed his arm where she'd punched him. "Brat."

"Meanie head." Superkid retorted.

"Want to see what else the ship can do?" Miss Martian asked, deciding it was best to intervene. She smiled as the ship became invisible. "Camouflage Mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian." Red Tornado's voice echoed through the ship. "An emergency alarm has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I am now sending the coordinates."

Robin frowned. "Red Tornado is keeping us busy…"

Miss Martian smiled. "Hey, a simple fire led you guys to Superboy and Superkid. We should at least check it out."

Superkid tugged on Superboy's jacket, her eyes fixed on something outside the window. "Do you think that's what caused the alarm?" She asked. She pointed out the window at a large twister approaching them. She yelped in alarm as the ship was sucked into the twister.

Miss Martian managed to get the ship out of the twister. She opened the doors and the group leapt out of the ship.

Aqualad eyed the twister that was now going through the power plant warily. "Robin, are tornados common in New England?" He looked over when he didn't receive an answer. "Robin?"

"How'd he do that?" Superkid asked once the group realized Robin was gone. They quickly rushed into the power plant just in time to see Robin get slammed into a pillar. Superkid flew over and landed beside Robin. "Are you okay?" She looked over at the tall red and black armor standing a few feet away. A strange contraption was on its back, and a brown scarf covered the lower half of its face.

"Who's your friend?" Superboy asked.

Robin sat up. "I'm fine. I didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough!"

"My apologies!" The enemy sneered. "You may address me as Mister Twister."

"Seriously? That's your name?" Superkid asked, flying towards Mister Twister with Superboy running beside her. She yelped as a small twister caught her and threw her roughly into a nearby wall. She had to fight to remain conscious. She sat up in time to see Kid Flash get thrown outside. Miss Martian landed beside Superkid, while Aqualad landed a few feet away.

"I was expecting to fight a superhero, not a bunch of children." Mister Twister said. "Have you know adult supervision? I find your presence here…disturbing."

"Sorry about that." Robin said. He glanced over as Miss Martian, Aqualad, Superboy, and Superkid all came to stand beside him. "Maybe you'll be more turbed once we kick your can!"

Miss Martian used her powers to knock the lid off of a steam vent directly above Mister Twister. Superboy and Superkid once again charged at Mister Twister. They met the same fate they did last time. Superkid was lucky enough to not be slammed into Miss Martian like Superboy was. By the time she managed to stand up, Mister Twister was gone. "We've got to stop him."

"Oh, we will." Robin assured. The team quickly rushed outside in time to see Kid Flash being thrown towards the building.

"I've got you, Wally!" Miss Martian used her telekinesis to stop Kid Flash from slamming into the wall. She gently placed him on the ground.

Mister Twister floated in the air, staring down at the team. "I would've thought you would have all learned your limitations by now."

Superkid glared up at him. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero." Mister Twister responded.

"Read his mind and find a weakness." Aqualad ordered to Miss Martian.

Miss Martian hesitated. "I thought I wasn't supposed to read minds!"

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin shouted.

Miss Martian concentrated for a moment. "Nothing…I'm getting nothing. Hello, Megan!" She smacked herself in the forehead. "It's so obvious. Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android! How many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

"One?" Superkid said unsurely. "Is that a trick question?"

"Red Tornado sent us here!" Aqualad said.

"After telling us we'd be tested soon." Robin added, clearly angry. "This is his test! Something to keep us busy."

"Speedy called it; we're a joke." Kid Flash snarled.

"Who's Speedy?" Superkid asked. She didn't receive an answer as the rest of the group was clearly upset by their realization.

Aqualad glared up at Mister Twister. "We know who you are and what you want! So, let's end this!"

"Consider it ended." Mister Twister began forming a large tornado. The sky turned dark, and the clouds became black.

Aqualad rested a reassuring hand on Superkid's head when he saw her shifting nervously. "An impressive show, but we will not indulge you! We will not engage!"

Superkid looked nervously up at the sky as lightning cracked overhead. "Can Red Tornado do that?"

"You think I am Red Tornado?" Mister Twister scoffed. "Ironic." He shot two large bolts of lightning at the team's feet, causing a rather large explosion.

Superkid tried to shake the darkness from the corners of her eyes. She was about to get up to try and help Superboy attack Mister Twister, but Miss Martian, placed her hand over Superkid's. She rushed over to Superboy's side when he was roughly thrown to the ground by Mister Twister.

Miss Martian quickly summoned her Bio-Ship, which was still in camouflage mode. She placed a hand over Wally's mouth when he woke up.

It felt weird to Superkid that she could see Mister Twister through the ship, but it didn't appear as though he could see them.

"I'll admit you children have power." Mister Twister said, hovering just a few feet above them. "However, I do not have time to play hide-and-seek with you. Stay concealed, and stay out of my way." He then flew away.

"What happened?" Kid Flash asked warily.

"I placed the Bio-Ship between us." She looked up at the sound of Superboy angrily punching at the upturned dirt.

Superkid flinched and scooted a bit away from Superboy. "Superboy…"

"You think that makes it better?" He growled. Superboy stormed over to Miss Martian and glared down at her. "You tricked us into thinking that Mister Twister was Red Tornado!"

"She didn't do it on purpose!" Superkid grabbed onto Superboy's arm.

"It was a rookie mistake." Robin said. "We shouldn't have listened to her."

Kid Flash looked at Miss Martian, a frown on his face. "You are pretty inexperienced." He offered. "Hit the showers, we'll deal with him."

"Stay out of our way." Superboy snapped. He grabbed Superkid's hand and began dragging her away.

"So what's the plan?" Superkid asked once they'd caught up to Mister Twister.

"We hit him with everything we've got." Kid Flash answered, already running at Mister Twister.

Superkid didn't bother arguing. They needed to stop Mister Twister before he hurt any innocent people. She charged at Mister Twister and was once again thrown through the air. She waited for the harsh impact of her back meeting the ground, but instead landed on something slightly softer. She smiled up at Aqualad who had caught her. "Thanks."

"Any time." He answered. He rolled out of the way with Superkid to avoid a flying Superboy and boat. He put Superkid on the ground. "Stay put."

_"Everyone, listen to me." _Miss Martian said in everyone's minds. _"I know I messed up, but I'm now very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me." _She quickly relayed the plan to the group telepathically.

A few moments later, Red Tornado flew down from the sky. "Hit the showers. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"We've got a plan now!" Superkid protested.

"The subject is not up for debate." Red Tornado said. He waited until the team had dispersed.

Superkid watched from a short distance with Aqualad, Superboy, and Robin while Red Tornado fought against Mister Twister. She grinned when Mister Twister knocked Red Tornado down, only to discover it was Miss Martian shape shifted, and that Kid Flash had been creating the tornados. "Our turn, Superboy."

The two clones rushed forward and began punching away at Mister Twister. The two punched him in the face, sending him flying into the nearby harbor. Superkid grinned and held her fist up to her brother.

Superboy gave a small smile and returned the fist bump. The two watched as Mister Twister was thrown out of the water, courtesy of Aqualad.

Miss Martian held Mister Twister in the air and tore off his arms telepathically, while Robin threw a few bombs into the android. The group stood in front of Mister Twister as he fell to the ground.

A man fell out of Mister Twister. He was rather weak and pitiful looking. His face reminded Superkid of a monkey. "Foul…" The man stuttered out. "I call foul."

Miss Martian stared at him for a moment. She lifted a rock up the air with her powers, and brought down on top of the man.

The group stood in stunned silence. Superkid let out a small gasp, which broke Robin from his stupor. He glared angrily over at Miss Martian, and stormed over to her. "I don't know how you do things on Mars, but on Earth we don't execute our captives!"

Miss Martian simply smiled. "You said you'd trust me." She lifted the rock up to reveal a broken android. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Kid Flash knelt down and picked up one of the android's green eyes. "Cool. Souvenir."

Aqualad smiled and placed a hand on Miss Martian's shoulder. "We should have trusted you."

Superkid hugged Miss Martian around the waist. "I'm glad you aren't a murderer."

The team got on the Bio-Ship and returned to the cave with the destroyed android. They explained everything to Red Tornado when they finally arrived. "It was clear that he was sent to destroy or sabotage you." Aqualad said.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Miss Martian asked curiously.

"No." Red Tornado answered plainly. "This was your battle. I do not believe it is my place to solve your problems for you, nor should you solve mine for me."

Superkid frowned. "What if you're in danger?"

"Consider the matter closed." Red Tornado said before walking away.

"Batman, Aquaman, or Flash would've jumped in to fix things." Kid Flash muttered.

Robin shrugged. "Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need."

Superkid pouted up at Robin and tugged on his hand. "That's mean, Robin."

"And inaccurate." Red Tornado said, still walking away. "I have a heart. It is carbon steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

Superkid giggled at the embarrassed look on Robin's face. She jumped up and down excitedly. "Hey, can I show you guys my room now?" She quickly led Robin away, with Kid Flash and Aqualad following close behind. She smiled when she heard Superboy say a simple sorry to Miss Martian. This team was the best thing to ever happen to her.


	4. First Official Mission

**Feelin' the Aster: She'll get a name soon enough, but I can't tell you what it is yet.  
Sakura02: Haha. Quit picking on poor Red Tomato!**

**Thank you: The Layman, Wheelchairmaniac99, erica. phoenix16, Hybrid301, thunder angel13, Phoenix, and ZabuzasGirl for reviewing!**

* * *

"Your face is going to get stuck to the glass." Superboy said just before yanking Superkid's chair away from the window.

Superkid pouted up at him. "I just wanted to look at the ocean…It's different from the one back home…"

"Now is not the time for sightseeing." Aqualad said patiently. "You must be alert at all times."

Superkid slouched down into her seat. She fiddled with the end of one of her pigtails. "Okay."

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Miss Martian announced, her tone all business. "Drop Zone A in thirty."

Aqualad nodded. He stood up and pushed the 'A' buckle on his belt. His uniform morphed from its usual red tank top and blue pants to all black. His seat melted back into the ship. "Ready."

"Putting Bio-Ship into Camouflage Mode." Miss Martian opened up a hole in the bottom of the ship.

Superkid hopped anxiously from foot to foot once Aqualad leapt down the hole and into the ocean. She was extremely nervous. This was their first real mission. Even though it was just recon, she really hoped that if they did well, Superman might talk to her and Superboy.

"Hold still." Superboy grouched out.

Robin smiled at Superkid and patted her head. "Nervous?" When she nodded at him, he pulled her into a one armed hug. "It's okay. I was nervous too my first mission. You're going to do great. Just stick close to me, okay?"

"Okay." Superkid hugged Robin quickly before Miss Martian announced that they had reached Drop Zone B.

Kid Flash touched the symbol on his chest. His entire uniform turned black. He grinned proudly over at Miss Martian. "How cool is that?"

"Very impressive." She said with a small smile. She then turned her own outfit completely black. She smiled triumphantly over at Kid Flash.

"I wish my clothes could do that." Superkid pouted, poking the red 'S' on the front of her shirt. She'd wanted to try out the new stealth tech that Batman had brought them, but she'd felt rather silly in the costume made for her.

"Your outfit is already perfect for recon." Miss Martian assured the little girl.

Kid Flash grinned over at Superboy. "Hey, it's not too late for you to try the new stealth tech, Superboy."

Superboy folded his arms stubbornly over his chest. "No capes, no tights…no offense."

"It totally works for you." Miss Martian sighed dreamily. When Superboy fixed her with an odd look, she tried to cover herself. "In that…you can totally do good work in those clothes." She gave Superboy a thumbs up sign. She pulled her hood over her head in embarrassment when he finally looked away. She made herself invisible and hopped through the hole.

"What just happened?" Superkid asked curiously, looking between her brother and the spot where Miss Martian had been.

Robin patted her head again. "Don't worry about it. Come on. Let's get down there."

Superkid flew down to the ground while Robin and Kid Flash used a line to get down. She looked up to see where Superboy was.

Robin grabbed Superkid and yanked her out of the way just before Superboy hit the ground with a loud thud. He glared over at Superboy. "Creating a seismic event may not exactly help us with the covert part of this mission."

Superboy shrugged. "I didn't need a line."

"Aqualad, Drop B is a go." Miss Martian whispered into her comm link.

"Roger that." Aqualad's voice crackled over the link. "Head over to the factory and I'll meet you there asap."

The group made their way silently through the island. Superkid flew alongside Miss Martian, occasionally flying a bit ahead to see if there were any enemies. After a while, she and Miss Martian began walking with the others. Superkid perked up almost at the same time that Superboy did.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy asked. He glanced around the area carefully.

"Um, no." Kid Flash said once they'd all stopped. "Wait, is this some super hearing thing or something?"

"You do have great ears…" Miss Martian said dreamily.

Kid Flash decided to ignore Miss Martian. "So, Robin, what do we…"

"How does he do that?" Superkid asked curiously, once they'd realized Robin had once again disappeared without a word.

"I hate when he does that!" Kid Flash grouched.

"K.F., Superboy, switch to infrared." Aqualad's voice said over the link.

Kid Flash pulled his goggles over his eyes. "There's one group of armed bozos incoming."

"Two squads." Superboy corrected, squinting off in the other direction.

Superkid hovered beside Miss Martian. "I think they'll run into each other before they see any of us." She flinched back at the loud sound of gunfire. "I think they just found each other."

"Swing wide and stay clear!" Aqualad ordered.

"I will, just as soon as I find Robin." Kid Flash ran off before anyone could say anything.

Superkid sighed when the gunfire began anew. "We should go save him."

Superboy was the first to reach the group. He charged at the biggest man there, only to be knocked down by said man.

"Get off of him!" Superkid shouted. She punched the man in the face and sent him flying into a nearby tree. She helped Superboy up onto his feet. "You okay?"

"What are you guys doing?" Robin jumped into the fray, knocking down a few of the guys. "Why didn't you follow my lead and disappear into the jungle?"

"We're not mind readers!" Kid Flash snapped. He glanced up when Miss Martian sent a few bad guys slamming into a tree. "Well, not all of us anyway."

"You told me I'm only supposed to read the bad guys minds." Miss Martian argued.

Aqualad appeared then, stopping the last of the bad guys from escaping. He quickly ordered the rest of the group to tie up all the men. Superkid looked curiously at the two different groups of men. "What's with those funny cloaks?"

Robin studied the men for a moment. "I recognize those cloaks. They're from the Cult of Cobra."

"Batman would have mentioned something if he knew that an extremist cult leader was running Santa Prisca." Aqualad said quietly.

"Agreed." Robin muttered. "Since Cobra's men don't seem to care for these goons, I'm assuming they tossed them out of control. That would explain why their supply line of Venom was cut off."

"So, we should call Batman now, right?" Superkid asked. "I mean, we were just supposed to do recon."

"No." Robin said firmly. "These cultist aren't on the Venom. Cobra's hoarding it for himself. We don't leave. Not until I know why."

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "Until 'you' know why?"

"This team needs a leader." Robin argued, glaring up at his friend.

Kid Flash scoffed. "And it's you? Dude, you're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

Robin laughed. "And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover the first chance you got."

Superkid hovered between Miss Martian and Superboy. "Maybe you should be leader, Brother."

"No." Superboy said shortly. "You aren't leading either so don't even think about it." He added when Superkid opened her mouth to speak. He glanced over at Miss Martian. "What about you?"

Miss Martian quickly shook her head. "After the Mister Twister fiasco?"

"You did all right." Superboy said with a smile.

Superkid poked Miss Martian in her reddening cheeks. "Why are your cheeks all red? Are you feeling sick?"

"No, it's nothing." Miss Martian said quickly. She grabbed Superkid's hand and tapped her nose. "I'll explain it to you when you're a little older."

Superkid would've protested, but then she heard two of the men talking. One of them was the one Superkid had punched into a tree. It took her a moment to understand what they were saying, since they were speaking in Spanish. Once she did, she looked over at Superboy.

Superboy smiled and held a finger to his lips.

The man tied to the tree began laughing as Kid Flash and Robin continued arguing. "You are such clever niños, but you only know half the story. Shall I tell you the rest? I can get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

"Why should we listen to a weirdo with a wrestler mask on?" Superkid put her hands on her hips and glared at him suspiciously.

"There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something." Miss Martian attempted to read his mind. She frowned as the man cackled. "He's reciting futbol scores and espanol. This could take a while."

"It's not complicated." The man said, an eerie smile on his face. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Aqualad nodded and Robin released the man. The man stood and smiled. "Gracias. The name is Bane." Bane led the way to the factory. He motioned to the team when they broke through the trees.

Robin looked through his binoculars. "Look at all that product. There's definitely a buy going down. If Cobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then…"

"We need to find out who he is selling to." Aqualad finished.

Kid Flash nodded his head. "Just what I was thinking…"

"Yeah." Robin scoffed. "You're the thinker."

"Sarcasm?" Kid Flash glared over at his longtime friend. "Really? A real leader would be looking for answers."

"Guys, stop fighting." Superkid hovered between the two, looking worriedly at both of them. "Fighting isn't going to get us any answers."

Bane threw a giant rock to the side to reveal a tunnel. He smiled and held his hand out. "Answers are this way." He led the way down the tunnel, not bothering to see if the team was following.

"Now he's our leader?" Kid Flash muttered, earning himself a smack on the head from Robin.

"Superkid, come on." Miss Martian said when she realized the little girl was hovering at the entrance of the tunnel.

Superboy rolled his eyes and went back to her. He took Superkid's hand in his and began slowly tugging her into the tunnel. "It's not that dark. Come on. You're being a baby."

"I am not." Superkid pouted, but didn't remove her hand from Superboy's. She hated the dark. She was afraid of all the things that could be hiding in it, but it mostly reminded her of being trapped in the pod at Cadmus. Aqualad had explained to her that it was perfectly normal for her to be scared of the dark, and that she shouldn't be ashamed despite Kid Flash laughing at her. She had been so happy when Robin bought her a nightlight for her room, and even a turtle that made colorful stars appear on her ceiling when she pushed different buttons.

Robin stopped arguing with Kid Flash briefly. He stepped back and took Superkid's other hand. "Hey, it's okay. We won't be in here long."

Bane finally opened a door to reveal the inside of the factory. He looked down when Robin shoved passed him and into the factory. By the time Bane and the rest of the team had gotten into the factory, Robin was nowhere in sight. "Has that fool already gotten captured?"

"No, he does that all the time." Superkid said casually. She'd finally released her grip on Superboy. She shot her brother a grateful smile and put her feet on the ground. She received a small pat on the head from him.

"You guys stay put." Kid Flash said, already pulling his goggles down. "I'll go gather the intel and get back before the Boy Wonder." He ran off before Aqualad or the others could stop him.

"Great chain of command." Bane sneered.

Superkid flew up so she was nose to nose with Bane. "We're working on it."

"This way." Aqualad led the group a little ways away. They crouched down while Bane stood beside them and watched as Cobra's henchman took boxes of venom away on forklifts. "They're not touching any of the old stuff. They're only taking the new stuff straight off the line."

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian offered, though she seemed dubious of the answer herself.

Superkid looked up at the large windows high on the walls of the factory. "There's a…oh…what's it called…helicopter! There's a helicopter coming."

Bane squinted up at the windows. He couldn't hear anything. After a moment, he finally heard the whirl of the helicopter blades. "Impressive, Niña."

"Miss Martian, go find out who our secret buyer is." Aqualad instructed. "Use your telepathy to describe whoever it is to me."

Miss Martian smiled and pulled her hood back up. "I can do one better; I can send you a telepathic image." She then disappeared before their eyes.

Superkid sat patiently beside Aqualad while they waited for Miss Martian's report. "Is she saying anything?"

Aqualad's eyes suddenly snapped open. "Sportsmaster is the buyer!"

"There's a villain named Sportsmaster?" Superkid tried her best to hold back a giggle.

Aqualad held two fingers up to his ear. "Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read me?" He sighed in frustration. "Nothing but static. We can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid Flash. We need a plan, now."

Bane smirked. "I have a suggestion." He leapt out of hiding and landed right on top of two of Cobra's men.

Superkid raised an eyebrow as the two henchman began shooting widely. "I don't think that's a very good plan." She yelped and flew out of the way to avoid the giant monster that smashed through the windows above them. She landed beside Aqualad and Superboy on the ground below. "Wow, he's uglier than Blockbuster."

"Focus, Superkid." Aqualad grit out just before more of Cobra's henchman showed up.

Superboy immediately charged at the giant monster. The monster picked Superboy up and threw him as though he were nothing.

"Leave my brother alone!" Superkid yelled. She flew at the monster and punched him square in the face.

The monster stumbled back a few steps. He growled at the little girl and grabbed her by her ankle. He whipped her around a few times before throwing her right into Superboy.

"You okay?" Superboy asked, helping Superkid up to her feet.

Superkid groaned and rubbed her head. "Why do villains always have to throw us?" She and Superboy continued fighting against the monster, at least keeping him at bay from attacking Aqualad or Miss Martian.

_"Everyone online?" _Miss Martian's voice rang through everyone's heads.

_"I am!" _ Superkid said loudly. She landed a punch on the monster's eye before hovering back a bit for Superboy to take over.

_"Yeah." _Superboy grunted out, clearly not happy with everyone in his head.

_"You know it, Beautiful." _Kid Flash said from his hiding spot.

_"Good." _Aqualad said. _"We need to regroup."_

_ "Busy right now." _Robin grunted out.

Superkid looked around for the first time. _"Robin, where are you?"_

_ "Now, Robin!" _Aqualad ordered. He knocked down a few more of Cobra's henchman. _"We need to retreat. Kid Flash, clear a path."_

Kid Flash knocked down more henchman, leaving a clear path for the others to follow. They headed back for the tunnel they'd come through. Superkid hovered at the entrance, waiting for Superboy to finish dealing with the monster. Once Superboy was in the tunnel, Superkid closed the door, locking it.

The team ran through the tunnel and back towards the main entrance with Cobra's henchman and the monster close behind them. Aqualad looked at the two clones. "Superboy, Superkid, the support beams!"

Both of the clones took out one support beam. Superkid flew out of harm's way just in time while Miss Martian scooped Superboy up to safety. Once they were sure they were safe for the time being, Aqualad took out a few glow lights to light the tunnel.

Despite the red light, Superkid was still feeling incredibly nervous. She hovered uncertainly in the air, trying to take her mind off of how dark the tunnel had been a moment ago, and how dark it would be when the lights went back out.

"It's okay. Don't be scared." Miss Martian hugged the flying child close to her. She smiled when Superkid wrapped her arms around her neck. "I'm right here. We all are. It's going to be okay."

Superkid looked up at Miss Martian and smiled. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin groaned, kicking a nearby rock in frustration.

"You have the most experience, but perhaps that is what has left you unprepared." Aqualad said softly. "When you fight alongside Batman, your roles are defined, and you do not need to talk. This team is new, and the leader must be clear. Explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?" Robin snapped. He sighed in frustration when he saw Superkid flinch. "Who am I kidding? You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

"You did a great job at leading us just now." Superkid added, finally releasing her grip on Miss Martian. She grinned at the smile Aqualad sent her.

"Hello, Megan! It's so obvious!" Miss Martian giggled out.

"I could've told you." Superboy grunted out.

Superkid huffed and punched him in the arm. "Then why didn't you say something?" She received a punch in the arm for her troubles. She flew over to Robin and latched onto him, glaring over at her brother while Robin patted her head.

"Okay." Kid Flash finally acquiesced.

Aqualad nodded. "Then, I accept the burden." He walked over to Robin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will be leader until you are ready to take over. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon." Once Robin had nodded at him, Aqualad turned his attention to the others. "All right, our first priority is to prevent that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Robin said, ruffling Superkid's hair.

The team once again began running through the tunnels. Robin pulled up his computer and began searching through the files he'd downloaded earlier. "Sportsmaster is the supplier and the buyer, but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula, or to get Cobra to do his dirty work."

"Neither of them have the chops to bond the Venom and Blockbuster formula together." Kid Flash added in. "That took some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg'." Aqualad said before coming to a halt just at the entrance of the tunnel.

Superkid landed on the ground and glared at Bane whom was standing in their way. "Move!"

"I wouldn't come any closer, Niña." Bane sneered. "I'm feeling…explosive."

The team looked up only to find multiple bombs strapped to the ceiling of the cave. "You betrayed us!" Aqualad gasped out. "Why?" He kept his eyes forward while he spoke through the telepathic link. _"Kid Flash, you'll need a running start."_

"I wanted my factory back." Bane stated coolly. He didn't notice Kid Flash slowly backing up. "So, I decided to force you into a situation where you either took down my enemies, or died trying. If the latter, the Justice League would've come to avenge their sidekicks. Once the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside, should have the same effect." He went to push the button in his hand, only to find the detonator not there.

"Just because we're kids, doesn't mean we're stupid." Superkid said, sticking her tongue out at the shocked look on Bane's face.

"I take it you were going to use this trigger thingy?" Kid Flash leaned against a tree behind Bane, waving the detonator in the air. He didn't even flinch when Bane ran at him.

Miss Martian easily picked Bane up with her telekinesis.

Superboy came to stand beside her with Superkid on his other side. "Finally. Superkid, want to help?"

"Can I really?" Superkid asked excitedly. When Superboy nodded, she let out a squeal of delight. "Yea! Drop him, Miss M!"

The last thing Bane saw before blacking out was two fist coming straight at his face.

"Now, we deal with Cobra and Sportsmaster." Aqualad quickly went over the plan with the team before they rushed off to the helipad.

Superkid helped Kid Flash take out most of Cobra's henchman. She had to restrain herself from disobeying Aqualad's orders when she saw Sportsmaster shooting at her brother. She kicked one of the henchman in the face to knock him out. She glared over at Cobra, who didn't seem fazed at all by the little girl.

Robin knocked Shimmer out from beside Cobra. He smirked over at the cult leader. "I know you hate getting your hands dirty."

"True, but even a god must sometimes stoop to conquer." Cobra said. He began fighting with Robin while Aqualad continued to hold the monster back.

Superkid flew over to Superboy and Miss Martian once Sportsmaster took off in the helicopter. "Are you two okay?"

Miss Martian smiled and held up the detonator. "We're fine." She pushed the button, and they all watched as the helicopter's back engine blew up. The helicopter fell from the sky, crashing into the factory and blowing it up.

"Awesome." Superkid said with a grin. The team quickly regrouped with Robin, all of them staring down Cobra.

Cobra looked at the team for a moment. "Another time." He stepped back into the darkness of the jungle, and disappeared.

"Is that a Gotham thing or something?" Superkid asked curiously.

Robin grinned and ruffled her hair. "Or something." He looked over at Aqualad. "We picked the right guy to lead. Which also means, we picked the right guy to explain this mess to Batman."

Superkid flinched. "We're going to be in trouble, aren't we."

xXx

"A simple recon mission. Observe and report." Batman glared at each one of the team standing in line before him. "You'll each receive a written evaluation, detailing your many mistakes. Until then…good job."

Superkid and the others looked up at Batman in shock. "Wait…so…are we in trouble or not?"

"You are." Batman assured. "However, no battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. How you choose who leads, determines character. Dismissed."

"I thought we were going to die." Superkid sighed out once they entered the common area of the cave. She peered up when she felt someone sit beside her, only to be hoisted up in the air and put in Miss Martian's lap.

Miss Martian began quietly braiding Superkid's hair. "We should make cookies to celebrate."

"I'm cool with that!" Kid Flash piped up.

"You don't get to help." Superkid stuck her tongue out at the teenage speedster. "You'll just get in the way. Besides, baking is Miss Martian and mine's bonding time. Right, Megan?"

Miss Martian rubbed her nose with the little clone's. "That's right."

"You can come help, Robin." Superkid said after a moment.

"Why does he get to help?" Kid Flash protested.

Superkid stuck her tongue out again. "Because I like him more."

Aqualad chuckled as Kid Flash and Superkid began arguing. He knew being leader of this team was going to be quite a challenge, but he was ready for it.


	5. Monkeys

**The Layman: Haha, somehow, that feels like a great accomplishment :)  
thunder angel13: Superkid is physically five years old, and more or less on the same level mentally. She might be more like a seven year old max.  
Sakura02: It's okay…I forgive you.  
WWExRulexBreaker: Artemis will show up in the next chapter.**

**Thanks: ZabuzasGirl, Wheelchairmaniac99, erica. phoenix16, creamtherabbit77, Guest, Phoenix, and Hybrid301 for reviewing!**

* * *

Superkid paused in the middle of the sidewalk in downtown Metropolis. Her grip on Superboy's hand tightened, and she looked curiously around. "Superboy, I heard something…"

Superboy looked up and listened. He could hear the sound of something breaking, squealing tires, and the sound of children screaming. "Come on." He led Superkid down a deserted alleyway before leaping up into the air.

Superkid flew towards the collapsing bridge, reaching their destination before Superboy did. She quickly grabbed the end of the falling bus, trying to pull it back on her own. Superboy showed up moments later to try and help his younger sibling pull the school bus full of children back to safety.

The bus was torn out of their grasp by Superman. Superkid watched in awe as Superman easily sat down the bus gently onto the road. Superboy was able to mask his awe better than Superkid was. Superboy quickly shook out of his stupor and stomped over to Superman. "We had it."

Superman quickly looked away from the face that looked so like his own. He glanced over at Superkid hovering hopefully behind Superboy. "I didn't want to risk it. You're landing could have destabilized the whole bridge."

"He didn't, though." Superkid said softly, finally coming forward to be beside her brother. She looked hopefully up at Superman, hoping he would acknowledge the good work they had done.

"It could have." Superman argued. "We don't yet know the limits of either of your powers."

Superkid fiddled nervously with the end of one of her pigtails. She looked hopefully up at Superman, her blue eyes meeting his identical ones. "Maybe you could help us…"

Superman couldn't keep eye contact with Superkid for very long. He quickly tore his gaze away from Superkid's wide blue eyes. "Batman has that covered."

Superboy finally stepped forward. "We know that…but…"

Superman quickly turned away from the two when the communicator in his ear went off. "Arrow, slow down! What's attacking?" He was silent as he listened to Green Arrow's hurried exclamation. "No, I'm definitely available. Coordinates?" He was quiet again as Green Arrow gave him the coordinates. He briefly glanced over at the two clones. "Sorry, Super…boy…Superkid. Duty calls." He flew off before either one could say anything to him.

Superkid immediately deflated as Superman flew away. She tried her best to bite back her tears, but a few managed to leak out. She tried to wipe them away before Superboy saw them. She knew how angry he got when she cried. She looked up when she felt a gentle hand wipe away a tear she'd missed. She looked up at Superboy with misty eyes.

"Don't cry…" Superboy said softly. He wiped away the last of his little sister's tears. Anger was boiling up inside of him. He was angry at Superman for not acknowledging them, angry at how it made Superkid cry. "Come on. Let's go home."

Superkid was still choking back tears even after they entered the cave. Superboy stormed on ahead towards his room, ignoring Miss Martian's question to him. Superkid immediately flew over and latched onto Miss Martian, burying her face in the older girl's shoulder to hide her red eyes.

Miss Martian hugged the little girl to her. "Oh, Superkid, it's all right. He'd be an idiot to not come around eventually. You're such a sweet little girl. He'll see that someday, I promise."

Superkid lifted her head up slightly when she felt a hand on her head. She felt another hand on her back, and one on her shoulder. She looked up to find Aqualad directly in front of her, and Kid Flash and Robin beside her. She reached out and hugged each boy in turn. Superman's rejection always hurt, but she always knew that she had a warm, loving family to return to after. She released Miss Martian and put her feet on the ground, latching onto Robin's arm as soon as she'd done so.

"Ready for training, everyone?" Black Canary walked into the main area with Martian Manhunter close behind her. She smiled sadly at Superkid's slightly red face.

Miss Martian ran excitedly over to her uncle and hugged him tightly.

J'onn smiled down at his niece. "M'gann, I was in the neighborhood, and thought I might check up on you. How are you adjusting to life on Earth?"

Miss Martian rocked on her heels nervously. "A few bumps, but I'm learning."

"That's all I can ask." J'onn said approvingly.

Superkid felt her heart clench at the brief exchange. She wished Superman could be that kind to her and Superboy.

Black Canary glanced over at Superboy's retreating form. "Stick around. Class is in session." She brought up the holographic training area and proceeded to take her jacket off. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher." She said to all of them. "I'll throw everything I've got at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors…" She winced as a wound on her left arm flared up painfully. "…and my own bruises."

"What happened?" Superkid asked worriedly.

"The job." Black Canary answered shortly. "Now then, combat is about controlling the situation. The battle should always be on your terms. You need to be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here!" Kid Flash gulped down the last of his banana. He threw the peel off to the side and stepped forward. "After this, I'll show you my moves."

Superkid crinkled her nose and looked up at Robin. "Why does he always talk like that to girls?"

"'Cause he's an idiot." Robin answered with a chuckle.

Superkid watched in awe as Black Canary easily knocked Kid Flash onto his back within seconds. "Wow…"

"Good block, but did anyone see what he did wrong?" Black Canary asked as she helped Kid Flash up off the floor.

"He hit on Teacher and got served?" Robin asked, a wicked grin on his face. His grin simply widened at Kid Flash's embarrassed yelp.

Black Canary shook her head. "He allowed me to dictate the terms…"

"Please." Superboy rolled his eyes from his spot opposite of everyone else. "With my powers, the battle is always on my terms. Superkid and I are living weapons, and this is a waste of my time."

Superkid felt her stomach drop. She hated being called a weapon. It brought back memories of being trapped in the pod at Cadmus. Robin's comforting arm around her shoulder brought her back to the present. She wasn't trapped in the pod anymore. She was free, and she didn't have to be a weapon.

"Prove it." Black Canary said coolly. She stared down the clearly angry Superboy, unfazed by his glare. She grabbed Superboy's arm as soon as he charged at her and flipped him easily onto his back. His glare was even more intense when he got up. "You're angry. That's good, but don't react. Channel that anger…" Her advice was cut off as Superboy charged at her once again. She kicked his feet out from under him this time.

Superboy was beyond angry now. He could hear Robin's muffled laughter. He sat up abruptly. "That's enough!" He stood up and moved to leave. "I'm done."

Black Canary reached out and grabbed his arm. "Training is mandatory."

Superkid was relieved when the holographic screen with Batman's face came up. She flew over to her brother and gently reached out to hold his hand.

Superboy almost yanked his hand away. He glanced down at Superkid and quickly stopped himself. He couldn't reject her. She got enough of that from Superman.

"Batman to the The Cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of duplicating the attacks of its opponents." A video showing the fight from earlier was brought up. The strange humanoid creature was whipping Superman around by his cape, knocking away other approaching heroes. "Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous. Our opponent gained more and more power with each reinforcement that showed up. It took four hours for eight Leaguers to defeat and dismantle the android."

"An android?" Robin asked in surprise. "Who made it?"

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter said slowly.

"Who's Ivo?" Superkid asked curiously.

Aqualad glanced down at the little girl. "He was a scientist…I thought he was dead, though."

"We all did." Black Canary muttered.

"To ensure that this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending the pieces of the android in two separate trucks to two separate Star Lab locations in Boston and New York for evaluation." Batman continued. "Every precaution is being taken. We will have four decoy trucks in case Ivo, or anyone, tries to recover the remains. You will split into two undercover teams to safeguard the real trucks."

"Road trip!" Kid Flash shouted excitedly.

Superboy was less than enthused. "So, now we take out your garbage?" He ignored Superkid tugging at his hand in an attempt to silence him.

"You have something better to do?" Batman quipped back.

"Coordinates received." Aqualad broke the awkward silence. "We're on our way."

Superboy nudged Superkid on ahead of him. Superkid flew beside Miss Martian, glancing back in time to see Black Canary talking quietly to her brother. She waited for Superboy to catch up with her before proceeding towards the entrance of the cave.

xXx

"I still don't think this is fair." Superkid slouched down in the sidecar attached to Superboy's motorcycle, a pout marring her face. She was in a similar black and red suit to her brother. She clutched the matching helmet against her chest. She looked over at the truck that Superman was standing by and was surprised to see him looking directly at her and Superboy. She lifted her hand to wave at him, but he looked away. She lowered her hand back down and put on her helmet.

"When you get older, we'll get you your own motorcycle." Robin assured, trying his best to divert Superkid's attention from Superman.

Superboy angrily put his helmet on. He followed Robin after the truck they were following. He wasn't sure what made him more angry; Superman's constant rejection, the pain it caused himself, or the pain it caused Superkid. They rode in silence for a few miles before Robin pulled up beside the two of them.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster?" Robin asked curiously.

Superkid thought for a moment. "Is aster even a word?"

"Well, disaster is when something goes wrong, so aster would be when things go right." Robin answered. He looked over at Superboy when he didn't respond. "Clearly, you aren't feeling the aster. What's wrong?"

"Canary." Superboy answered shortly. "What business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"She still managed to kick your butt." Superkid answered, earning herself a withering glare from Superboy.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig." Robin quickly interjected. "Canary learned that the hard way, same with Batman and…well…me…"

Superkid yelped as Superboy revved the engine and sped a bit ahead. "Superboy, slow down!"

Superboy was about to respond, when a hoard of robotic monkeys leapt from the nearby cornfield and latched on to the back of the truck. Superboy growled low in his throat. "I hate monkeys."

"I think they're kind of cute…" Superkid mumbled.

"Not now, Superkid!" Superboy snapped.

"Superboy, switch your bike to battle mode!" Robin shouted, already having done so.

"No point." Without warning, Superboy leapt from his seat and landed on the roof of the truck.

Superkid quickly flew out of her seat before the motorcycle crashed in front of Robin's. She grabbed Robin and flew him onto the edge of the back of the truck. "You okay?" She shot a blast of heat vision at a couple of the robotic monkeys, knocking them off the truck.

"I'm fine." Robin kicked another monkey away before it could reach him and Superkid. "Go help Superboy!"

Superkid flew up onto the roof of the truck just in time to see one of the monkeys blast Superboy in the eye. "Superboy!" She flew after the four monkeys that had grabbed Superboy and flown off with him. She caught Superboy just as the monkeys dropped him. She placed him gently on the ground. "Superboy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Superboy snarled, rubbing furiously at his eyes. He couldn't really see yet, but he could hear the cackling monkeys just fine. He leapt off after the truck, leaving Superkid behind.

Superkid quickly flew after her brother. She caught up to him just in time to see the truck flip over with her brother still on the roof. She didn't see Robin anywhere. "Superboy! Robin!"

"Right here, Superkid." Robin stepped out of the corn field, helping the slightly injured truck driver. "You okay?"

Superkid nodded and landed in front of Robin. "Yes. You?"

Before Robin could respond, Superboy angrily flipped the truck off of himself. Superboy glared after the monkeys flying away with the boxed up pieces of the android. He jumped away after them, ignoring Robin and Superkid shouting after him.

"I'll follow him." Superkid flew after her brother, catching up to him quickly enough. "Superboy, stop! We should wait for the others!"

"I don't want any help, and I don't need any!" Superboy snarled. He yanked his communicator out of his ear and threw it to the ground. "Just stay here, Superkid!"

Superkid hesitantly hovered in the air for a minute. Aqualad was talking to her through her communicator, asking where they were. After a moment, she answered him. "He went off after the monkeys…he told me to stay here…" She didn't really listen to the others as they discussed how best to track the monkeys and missing android parts.

"Superkid, Robin and Kid Flash are heading your way." Aqualad said after a moment. "You three will go on to Gotham City and help Superboy stop the android from being put back together."

"Roger." Superkid said quietly. She stripped out of her riding suit to reveal her usual outfit. She hovered in the air for a few minutes before Kid Flash and Robin caught up to her, both already in their own costumes. Kid Flash was running while Robin rode beside him on his bike. The three quickly followed the direction in which the parts were going.

"They've veered." Robin said in alarm. "They're heading for…wait…that's my school!"

The three quickly made their way towards Gotham Academy. They followed the destruction inside to the school's gym. Kid Flash managed to snatch Superboy out of harm's way as Amazo brought his fist down.

"Superboy, are you okay?" Superkid asked worriedly, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I'm fine." He grit out angrily.

"Access Red Tornado." Amazo's computer voice echoed off the gym walls. He flew off the ground just like Red Tornado always did.

"That's not good." Superkid muttered. She was roughly flung into the bleachers with Robin and Superboy while Kid Flash was flung further away. Superkid rubbed her head and slowly sat up. She ducked down just in time to avoid Superboy being thrown into her. She snarled and flew at Amazo. Her fist was easily caught and she was thrown headlong into the bleachers.

No matter what the four did, Amazo always had a different power to deflect them away. They were growing tired, while Amazo would never tire. Superkid barely noticed the arrow shot from a nearby window towards Amazo. She wasn't sure how many times she'd been thrown, but her head was starting to hurt. She eventually found herself thrown right beside Superboy. Shakily, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Robin and Kid Flash were down for the count. She attempted to stand, but was stopped by Superboy's hand on her shoulder.

"Stay here." Superboy said softly. The anger was gone from his eyes, and a calmness was there that Superkid had never seen. Superboy straightened up. "Access Black Canary." He said softly to himself.

Ivo, who had been sitting in the bleachers the whole time, made a dramatic show of yawning. "Normally, Amazo would study and mimic your abilities. What's the point, though? You're all such poor copies of the originals."

Superboy took a deep breath, keeping his anger at bay. "So everyone keeps saying. That makes me angry!" He leapt off of the bleachers and charged at Ivo. He would've landed on the evil professor, but the frightened man quickly scrambled away.

Superkid flew over to Kid Flash and Robin who were both finally sitting up. "Brother's gone crazy!"

Robin grinned. "Maybe not…"

"Amazo, protect your master! Priority Alpha!" Ivo commanded quickly, still running away from a furious Superboy.

Kid Flash, Superkid, and Robin began helping Superboy in attacking Ivo. Robin tossed one of his flash bombs at Amazo. The android activated Martian Manhunter's powers to avoid the bomb. He was too slow to access Superman's powers. Superboy's fist was already through his head when Amazo made himself solid again. Amazo's head exploded, and the battle was over.

"Help me disassemble him, now!" Robin shouted, rushing over to the fallen android.

"Dude, he has no head." Kid Flash groaned out, clutching his injured arm to his side.

"Don't take any chances." Aqualad and Miss Martian finally appeared through the gym door.

Miss Martian flew over to Superboy and helped him up. "Superboy, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Superboy assured. He smiled over at Robin and Superkid. "I'm feeling the aster."

Superkid looked around curiously. "Guys…where'd Ivo go?" The team quickly looked around, only to find Ivo and his monkeys had disappeared. Superkid puffed her cheeks out. "Should we try and find him?"

"No." Aqualad answered. "Our priority is to disassemble Amazo." The team disassembled the android quickly. Robin picked up the mysterious arrow before they left the gym. By the time they got back to the cave, it was one o'clock in the morning.

Superkid rubbed sleepily at her eyes while Aqualad gave the mission report. She was ready to just curl up in her canopy bed and snuggle with her teddy bear.

Batman stepped forward and made eye contact with each of the team. "Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" Superboy asked hopefully. He held the half-asleep Superkid in the crook of his arm, worried she might fall asleep and fall from the air.

"In time, yes." Batman answered truthfully. "Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads."

Superkid rubbed absently at her head. "Mine isn't that hard…"

Batman managed to keep a small smile at bay. "There is no shame in asking for help. That is why the League exists. There are some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please." Robin bit out. "if we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask." He pulled out the mysterious arrow from his utility belt and held it out. "You were following us! You still don't trust us!" He accused.

Batman inspected the arrow, holding it up where Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Martian Manhunter could see it. He handed the arrow over to Green Arrow. "We didn't follow you."

Green Arrow pulled out one of his own arrows and held the two arrows side by side. "See? It's not one of mine?"

"Then…that means…" Robin trailed off thoughtfully.

"Speedy!" Kid Flash exclaimed excitedly.

Superkid let out a loud yawn. "Who's Speedy?"

"A friend." Kid Flash answered, swiping the arrow from Green Arrow's hand. "Souvenir!"

Superboy cleared his throat and stepped up to Black Canary, Superkid still in his arm. He looked sheepishly up at her. "I'm ready."

Black Canary smiled. "Good, because I'm here. I'll always be here, for both of you." She reached out and affectionately moved a strand of hair behind Superkid's ear. Her face softened at the sight of the little girl now sound asleep in Superboy's arms. "We can talk in the morning."

Superboy nodded. The team dispersed, Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash leaving for their homes. Miss Martian bade Superboy good night. She leaned forward and kissed Superkid's forehead, smiling at the way the little clone wrinkled her nose. Superboy took Superkid to her room. He gently sat the little girl on her bed. "Hey, let's get your pajamas on."

Superkid sleepily opened her eyes. She obediently lifted her arms and let Superboy pull her shirt off. She helped him pull on her long white nightshirt with the Superman symbol on the front. She pulled her jean skirt off and kicked her boots and socks off. She pulled her covers back and quickly curled up.

Superboy tucked his little sister in. He gave her one of the many teddy bears that Robin had bought for her. "You okay?"

"Yes." Superkid yawned out. She reached out from underneath her covers and held Superboy's hand. "Are you?"

"I will be." Superboy answered. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I shouldn't take my anger out on you."

Superkid shook her head. She kissed the top of Superboy's hand and smiled at him. "It's okay. He'll acknowledge us someday, I know he will. Until then, you've got me, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and the others. It's not like back at Cadmus. We're not alone here. We've got lots of people who love us."

Superboy smiled at the little girl. "Sometimes, I think you might actually be smarter than me."

"Of course I am." Superkid answered haughtily. "Girls are smarter than boys."

Superboy tickled Superkid, causing the little girl to squeal in delight. He kissed her forehead and stood up. "Good night, Superkid."

Superkid curled back up under her blankets with her teddy bear. "Good night, Brother. I love you." She smiled when he mumbled back an embarrassed response. Once the door closed behind Superboy, she reached over to her nightstand and turned on her turtle. She looked up through her light blue canopy to look at the stars now on her ceiling. She held her teddy bear tightly to her chest and hummed quietly to herself. After a while, she drifted back to sleep, dreaming about the day Superman would finally acknowledge her and Superboy.


	6. New Teammate

**Sakura02: Lol, so sad that Superkid wasn't there to see that!  
digilover23: I can't really answer your first question right now, but I can give you a hint about Superkid's human name. It will start with a C like Superboy's does. **

**Thanks: Feelin' the Aster, Hybrid301, ZabuzasGirl, thunder angel13, erica. phoenix16, The Layman, Silver Wolf1, Wheelchairmaniac99, WolfTears262, creamtherabbit77, and Phoenix for reviewing!**

Superkid flew out of the cave ahead of the others. She landed on the ground, her bare feet burying into the warm sand. She took a deep breath and inhaled the ocean air. Even though they'd been living in the mountain for a few weeks, Superkid and the others had yet to visit the ocean. Superkid spun back around and looked excitedly at the group of teenagers behind her. "This is so cool!"

Miss Martian giggled and rushed forward. The scooped the little Kryptonian up into her arms and hugged her. She straightened one of the tangled straps on Superkid's light blue one piece swimsuit. "We should come to the beach every day!"

Robin sighed dramatically. "We really should have a moment of silence for are poor missing comrade."

Superkid rested her head on Miss Martian's shoulder. "Poor Wally…" She squealed in delight as Miss Martian ran into the waves with Superkid still in her arms. Superkid wriggled out of Miss Martian's arms and hovered in the air above. She watched the others splashing and playing in the water, unsure about whether or not to join in. She had never been taught how to swim, and she wasn't sure how deep the water went.

Aqualad looked up at the hesitant child and smiled gently. He held his arms up to her. "Come here, Superkid. I will teach you how to swim."

Superkid flew down and placed her hands in Aqualad's. She grinned widely at the smiling Atlantean. "Does swimming hurt?"

Aqualad chuckled and shook his head. "No more than taking a bath does." He gave Superkid's hands a gentle squeeze. "You're going to have to get in the water, Superkid."

Superboy rolled his eyes when Superkid continued to hesitate. He splashed over and grabbed Superkid away from Aqualad. He quickly muttered, "Hold your breath," before letting himself fall backwards into the ocean.

Superkid came up from the water, sputtering and trying to move her soaking wet hair out of her eyes. She looked up gratefully when Robin assisted her in pulling her hair back. She latched onto Robin's arm and glared over at Superboy. "Meanie!" She accused.

Aqualad simply shook his head and sighed. Once again, he held his hands out to Superkid. When she finally took them, he pulled her a little ways away from the others, into the deeper water. "Superkid, you'll need to stop flying if you want to learn to swim. Just start kicking your legs…"

Superkid followed all of Aqualad's instructions. Eventually, she was paddling around the water all by herself. She paddled back over to Robin and the others, a proud grin on her face. "Did you see me?"

"You did great." Robin said, ruffling Superkid's hair.

The group made their way onto the beach and began roasting hot dogs on a small grill for lunch. Superkid sat next to Robin and happily munched on her lunch. After they finished, the teens began playing volleyball. Superkid didn't feel much like playing, so she sat on one of the beach towels and watched the others play.

Superboy made the mistake of falling asleep in the sun. The others laughed quietly and buried him in a huge pile of sand. Red Tornado came out just in time to see Superboy roaring up out of the sand. "All of you need to get ready."

Superkid, feeling relatively safe from her position in the air, looked over at Red Tornado. "Ready for what?" She yelped as Superboy jumped up and caught her.

"We have a…guest arriving shortly. You must all be ready. Batman and Green Arrow will be here as well." Red Tornado turned around and left the group on the beach.

The group quickly showered and dressed. Miss Martian sat in Superkid's room, blow drying the young girl's long hair. Superkid stared at her reflection in the mirror blankly. "Who do you think we're going to meet?" She asked curiously.

Miss Martian shrugged and put the blow dryer down. She brushed Superkid's hair out and began putting her hair into its customary pigtails. "I don't know. Let's join the others and find out."

The group had just assembled in the main area when Batman arrived with Green Arrow, and a blonde girl Superkid had never seen before. Superkid immediately flew over to Superboy as the girl walked passed. She wrapped her arms around Superboy's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Who's she?"

Before anyone could answer, Wally came running through the entrance, swimsuit clad and his arms full of beach stuff. Superkid couldn't help the small giggle when Wally tripped and fell to the ground.

The blonde girl smirked. "Nice costume. What exactly are your super powers?" She sneered.

Wally immediately straightened up and walked over to the group. He briefly patted Superkid on the head in greeting, his suspicious eyes fixed on the blonde. "Uh…who is she?"

The girl straightened up, looking as haughty as she sounded. "Artemis. I'm your new teammate."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Kid Flash. Never heard of you."

Green Arrow stepped forward, clearly nervous. "She's my new protégé."

"What about your old one?" Kid Flash protested.

Superkid glanced over her shoulder when she heard the computer announce the arrival of Speedy. She'd never seen the tall red head before, and he certainly wasn't what she expected. He was clearly a few years older than even Aqualad, though he didn't seem all that friendly. Her arms around Superboy tightened.

"For one thing, he doesn't go by 'Speedy' anymore. It's Red Arrow now." Red Arrow skimmed the group in front of him, stepping forward as though he owned the place. "It seems I'm fairly replaceable."

"It's not like that, Roy." Green Arrow protested. "You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a replacement?" Red Arrow sneered. "Can she even use that bow?"

"Yes, she can." Artemis answered, stepping up to Red Arrow and staring him down. She didn't seem the least bit intimidated by Red Arrow, which Superkid found impressive.

"Who are you?" Kid Flash asked, clearly exasperated with the whole situation.

"She's my niece." Green Arrow said quickly.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Another niece?" He looked over at Superkid and smiled reassuringly at her.

Superkid returned the brief smile, and loosened her grip on Superboy's neck. Superboy reached up and gently squeezed her arm, but didn't say anything.

Aqualad stepped forward to try and diffuse the situation. "She is not your replacement. We've always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers."

"If we did, you know who we'd pick." Kid Flash said, glaring over at Artemis.

Artemis scoffed and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. "Whatever. I'm here to stay."

"You came to us for a reason." Aqualad said, looking over at Red Arrow.

Red Arrow nodded. "Yes. Her name is Serling Roquette. She was abducted two weeks ago by the League of Shadows."

Superkid blinked. "Who're the League of Shadows?"

"They're a group of highly trained assassins." Robin answered with a grin. "You want us to rescue her?"

"I already did." Red Arrow said with a nonchalant shrug. "There's only one problem…The Shadows had already forced her to create a weapon that she calls 'The Fog'. It's full of microscopic robots that are able to infiltrate wherever they're released, and disintegrate anything in their path. They can store raw data and deliver the stolen data to the Shadows. It'll provide them with access to weapons, scientific tech, and anything else they could want."

"That doesn't sound good." Superkid muttered. She'd finally let go of Superboy's neck and floated down to the ground. She stood beside her brother and held onto his hand, leaning back on her heels.

"It's not." Artemis assured, a bored look on her face. "It's perfect for manipulation…power broking…sounds just like something the Shadows would do."

"Like you know anything about the Shadows." Wally sneered. When all he received from Artemis was a knowing smirk, he became annoyed. "Who are you?"

"Roquette is working on a virus to destroy The Fog. The Shadows will be targeting her." Red Arrow continued. "Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her a the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow asked in surprise.

"She's safe for now." Red Arrow answered.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way." Green Arrow stepped towards Red Arrow.

Red Arrow glared at his former mentor. "Don't you want to take your new protégé along?"

Green Arrow opened his mouth to say something, but Batman placed a hand on his shoulder. Green Arrow took a step back and straightened. "You brought this mission to the team. It's their mission now, which means it's her mission too."

Red Arrow scoffed and stormed away from the group. "Then my work here is done." As he disappeared into one of the tubes, he updated the computer to his new name.

Superkid remained by Superboy's side, quietly appraising Artemis. She wasn't sure about the girl's haughty and brash nature. She was much more used to Miss Martian's quiet and calm demeanor, or even Black Canary's kind but disciplined personality. Hesitantly, she flew over to Artemis. "Hi, I'm Superkid."

Artemis looked the little girl up and down. "Artemis."

Superkid flew back over to Superboy and latched onto his arm. The team was quickly debriefed and then made their way to the Bio-Ship. The ride was awkward, with no one really talking or looking at each other. Once they finally reached the high school, Superkid went with Superboy while the rest went to their respective positions. As soon as everyone was in place, Miss Martian linked everyone up.

_"This is weird."_ Artemis muttered through the link.

_"And distracting." _Dr. Roquette snipped out.

Superkid tuned them out, her eyes focused on the surrounding scenery. Superkid listened to Artemis and Kid Flash arguing through the link for a few minutes. Once Artemis announced she was coming outside to help them patrol the perimeter, Superkid began scolding Kid Flash. _"You should be nicer to her. She did save you when we were in the gym."_

_ "No she didn't!" _Kid Flash protested, though he didn't sound completely sure of himself. _"That was Red Arrow's…arrow…right?"_

_ "Not so much." _Robin answered. _"You doing okay out there, Superkid? Superboy isn't picking on you, is he?"_

_ "I'm fine." _Superkid answered, a smile on her face.

_ "Whatever." _Kid Flash scoffed. _"Still not going to give her the satisfaction." _

_ "I can still hear you!"_ Artemis snapped.

Roquette sighed through the link. _"I couldn't get the Justice League…"_

Superkid tuned the others out for a while. She looked up at Superboy, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Superboy smiled down at her and gently bumped his forehead with hers. He mouthed the words, 'are you okay' to his little sister.

Superkid nodded, rubbing her eyes to indicate she was only a bit sleepy. She was still trying to adjust to late night missions. She perked up at the sound of rustling in the nearby bushes.

Superboy nodded his head. He leapt over the building while Superkid gently flew over to the other side. He landed quietly and began walking after his sister.

_"Mmm…that boy." _Artemis said through the link.

Miss Martian scowled at the confused look on both Superboy and Superkid's faces. _"He can hear you! We all can!"_

_ "Oh, I know." _Artemis answered casually.

_"I think she wants to eat you, Brother." _Superkid said, earning her a laugh from Robin through the link.

_"Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located The Fog." _Aqualad decided it would be best to intervene before blows were exchanged. _"Reconfigure the Bio-Ship so Robin and Superboy can pursue."_

Miss Martian did as she was asked. Superkid waved goodbye to her brother and Robin as they boarded the Bio-Ship. She looked between the two teenage girls. _"Why do you want to eat my brother?"_

Artemis chuckled and patted Superkid's cheek. _"You're cute, Kid. Dumb, but cute."_

_ "I am not dumb!" _Superkid protested.

_"She's not." _Miss Martian agreed, glaring at Artemis. _"You embarrassed Superboy!"_

_ "I didn't hear him say that." _Artemis sneered.

_"Must you challenge everything everyone says?" _Miss Martian asked in annoyance.

Artemis shrugged nonchalantly. _"Where I come from, that's how you survive."_

Superkid immediately felt sorry for Artemis. She could hear the hurt underlying Artemis' snarky tone. She wanted to say something to Artemis, but Aqualad called to them for backup through the link. She quickly flew after Artemis, but stopped when she realized Miss Martian was no longer behind her. She turned around in time to see Miss Martian go around a corner. She flew after her only to find her lifting an unconscious Kid Flash out of the pool. "Is he dead?" She gasped out quietly.

Miss Martian shook her head. She quickly gave Kid Flash mouth-to-mouth, which immediately revived him. She ignored the wide grin on Kid Flash's face. "The others need our help. Come on."

By the time they reached the computer lab, the strange assailant was already preparing to escape. She wore a short green kimono like outfit, with a white grinning cat mask concealing her face. "My, this is getting a little too interesting." She created a smoke screen and disappeared.

Kid Flash attempted to grab her, but only succeeded in grabbing onto Artemis. He quickly backed away and snarled. "This is your fault! How'd you let her through? You were supposed to be watching the perimeter!"

"Don't be mean, K.F." Superkid said, poking Kid Flash in the cheek. "Miss Martian and I were there too."

"Yeah…well…she was probably distracting the two of you." Kid Flash said lamely.

Aqualad held up a hand as he listened to Robin's report on the destruction of Star Labs. "We're moving the doctor, now."

As they prepared to leave, Superkid looked over and noticed Miss Martian giving Artemis some words of encouragement. She flew over and grinned at Artemis. "I saw you shooting your arrows right before that lady disappeared. That was pretty cool."

Artemis gave the little clone a hesitant smile. "Thanks…"

Aqualad instructed Superkid to stay with Dr. Roquette at a nearby internet café while the rest of them bought her some time to finish creating the virus. Superkid hovered quietly by the windows, trying to see a few buildings down where she knew the others were.

"You're worried about them." Dr. Roquette said quietly, her eyes never straying from the screen of the computer before her.

Superkid nodded slowly. "They're all really strong."

"So why worry?"

Superkid was quiet for a moment. She could hear the sounds of fighting close by. She looked back over at Dr. Roquette. "'Cause…they're the only family I have…the only ones that love me…" She perked up as Aqualad rushed in. She flew over to him and worriedly looked him over. "Are you okay?"

Aqualad gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes, I'm fine." He briefly touched her shoulder before striding over to Dr. Roquette. "How's it going?"

"I'm almost done." She announced.

Superkid heard the sound of fighting on top of the roof. "Someone's here."

"I'm uploading it now." Dr. Roquette said, just as a smoke bomb rolled into the room.

Superkid hovered by Aqualad, ready to attack at a moment's notice. She heard the sound of something flying through the air too late. She turned around at the same time as Aqualad did. Lucky for her, the small arrows bounced right off of her Kryptonian skin. Aqualad wasn't so lucky. "Aqualad!"

"I'm fine. Stay by the doctor." Aqualad charged at the female assailant from earlier, but was easily taken down. The poison had been too much for him.

"Now, little girl," The female stepped slowly forward, reminding Superkid of the big cats she'd seen on the television stalking their prey. The female drew a wicked looking blade. "…be a good girl and move out of the way. I'd hate to have to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me!" Superkid declared. She flew at the female and was shocked when she was grabbed by her wrist and thrown into a nearby wall. It didn't really hurt, but it got her out of the way for the moment. Superkid got up, ready to attack the female.

The woman glanced over her shoulder and noticed that the virus Dr. Roquette had created had finished uploading. She held up a hand, halting Superkid in mid-attack. "My orders were clear. I was to eliminate her before she uploaded the virus. Since the virus is uploaded, my mission is over."

"You think I'll let you get away?" Superkid resumed her charge, only to receive a face full of gas. She went down coughing and sputtering, trying to keep herself from going unconscious. With Roquette's help, she managed to get to her feet. "Aqualad!" She flew over and gently shook his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Aqualad groaned, and slowly sat up. "I'm fine…how is the doctor?"

"I'm fine." Roquette helped Aqualad to his feet, and the trio made their way out of the building.

Superkid flew over to Artemis, who was simply standing on the street. "Are you okay, Artemis? Where's the assassin?"

Artemis hesitated. "She…got away."

Kid Flash ran up at that moment with Miss Martian close behind him. "Big surprise. We got ours." He motioned to the two tied up men hovering in the air. He looked down at the ground, and his eyes lit up. He picked the mask up off the ground. "Cool. Souvenir."

Aqualad pulled the darts out of his chest. "Did you see her face?"

"It was dark." Artemis muttered out.

"It is fine." Aqualad assured. "Robin and Superboy neutralized The Fog, and Dr. Roquette is safe, thanks in no small part to you. Welcome to the team."

Artemis gave a small smile as the four approached her. She blinked as Superkid suddenly wrapped her in a hug. "Uh…"

Miss Martian giggled. "She likes hugs. A lot. I've always wanted a sister. On Earth, I mean. I have twelve on Mars. Now, I have two Earth sisters."

Artemis gave an unsure smile. "I see. Thanks…" She glanced down at Superkid. The little girl was seemed perfectly content to just keep hugging her. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around the floating little girl. She missed Miss Martian elbowing Kid Flash in the side.

Kid Flash groaned in annoyance. "Yeah…welcome." He reluctantly shook hands with Artemis.

Superkid giggled, finally releasing Artemis from her grip and flying over to Miss Martian. "You two fight like the couples on television."

"Gross, Supey 2.0!" Kid Flash protested.

Artemis reached over and patted Superkid on the head. "Trust me, Kid. I've got way better taste than someone like him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kid Flash snapped.

Superkid grinned as the two continued fighting. She hadn't been too sure about Artemis at first, but she could tell that she'd fit in just fine with the rest of the group.


	7. Magic

**I am so sorry for the long wait between updates! School comes before everything else, even my own writing. I'll try to update more frequently. I've only got one more year of college, and the workload is definitely starting to kick my butt.**

**The Layman: Haha, unfortunately, Superkid doesn't have much of a filter, so she'll be mentioning their tsundere relationship quite a bit.  
AngeliqueRox: I was going to do the camping, but I didn't like the way it was turning out. I think I might try and do it later on in the story.  
Sakura02: Lol, poor Superboy.  
Guest: You'll have to wait until chapter 12 to find out what her civilian name is ;)**

**Thanks: erica. phoenix16, ZabuzasGirl, Wheelchairmaniac99, BatfamilyFan01, thunder angel13, digilover23, Phoenix, and creamtherabbit77 for reviewing!**

* * *

"Superkid, stop pouting." Miss Martian grabbed Superkid by the collar of her shirt to prevent her from floating by for the twelfth time. She pulled Superkid down and held her in her arms.

Superkid pouted up at Miss Martian. "I'm not pouting."

Artemis tugged lightly on Superkid's cheek. "It would be much more believable if you didn't have that pout on your face. What's got you so mopey today anyway?"

Miss Martian giggled as Superkid batted Artemis's hand halfheartedly away. "It's because Robin isn't here."

"Aw, does the poor little Superkid miss her boyfriend?" Artemis teased.

Superkid made a small gagging noise. "Gross! Robin isn't my boyfriend! He's my friend!"

"You just wait a few years." Artemis ruffled Superkid's hair. "You'll be looking at boys differently." She cracked a small smile at Superkid's disbelieving snort. Artemis turned her attention back to where Aqualad and Superboy were having a mock fight. She mostly kept her eyes on the shirtless Superboy. She tore her eyes away to glance over at Miss Martian. "Kaldur is nice, don't you think? He's handsome, commanding…you should totally ask him out."

Miss Martian shook her head. She finally released Superkid, and allowed the little girl to hover beside the them. "He's like a big brother to me! You know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally!"

Superkid giggled, and nodded her agreement. "You two are perfect for each other!"

Artemis fixed Superkid with a playful scowl. "Watch it, Kid. I like you, but I'll still put you in your place." The three girls looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

Superkid perked up when Red Tornado came out of his room in the ceiling of the cave. She was the first to reach him. "Hey, Red! Do you have a mission for us?"

Red Tornado looked at the little girl for a moment. "Mission assignments are The Batman's responsibility."

Kid Flash sped over to Superkid's side. "Yeah, well, The Batman is with The Robin doing the whole dynamic duo thing. You're heading somewhere, though!"

Aqualad decided it was best to intervene. "We would like to help if we can."

Red Tornado was quiet for another moment, before finally pulling up a screen. A full screen image of an older looking gentleman popped up. "This is Kent Nelson. He's a friend, and 106 years old. Kent has been missing for twenty-three days. He was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors Justice League." The image of Kent changed to one of a man in a blue and gold costume, with a golden helmet covering his head.

"He was Dr. Fate, Earth's Sorcerer Supreme!" Aqualad said.

Superkid blinked. "Earth's what?"

Kid Flash rolled his eyes, and rested his arm on Superkid's head. "He's more like Dr. Fake. Guy knows a little bit of science and Dumbledore's it up to scare the bad guys, and impress the babes."

"Who's Dumbledore?" Superkid asked, frowning. She had absolutely no idea what Wally was talking about.

Artemis yanked Superkid away from Kid Flash, and glared at the teenage boy. "First things first, we're getting you the Harry Potter series after this mission. Second, don't listen to anything this idiot says."

Red Tornado seemed to either not hear any of what Kid Flash said, or he just didn't care. "Kent may simply be on one of his…walkabouts. However, he is the caretaker of the Helmet of Fate, and it is not wise to leave it unguarded for so long."

Miss Martian sighed excitedly. "He is like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars! I would be honored to help find him."

"Me too!" Kid Flash's hand shot up excitedly. "So honored, I can barely stand it! Magic rocks!"

Superkid frowned curiously at Wally. She looked between him and the annoyed face of Artemis. "I thought you just said magic wasn't real…" Her eyes widened as Kid Flash slapped his hand over her mouth.

Artemis yanked Superkid away from Kid Flash. She rolled her eyes as Kid Flash went over to talk to Miss Martian, while Red Tornado gave a key to Aqualad. "Here's something you should know about boys, Kid. They'll do anything to impress the girl they like, no matter how stupid it makes them look."

Superkid crinkled her nose. "That's dumb. So, Wally likes Megan?" When Artemis nodded, Superkid crossed her arms and huffed. "That's just dumb. He's supposed to like you!" She yelped and flew over to Superboy after she received a smack to the head. It hadn't really hurt, but it startled her.

Superboy fixed his little sister with a curious look, and then simply rolled his eyes. The team made their way to the Bio-Ship, and took off. Superkid sat herself between Aqualad and Superboy, afraid she might say something that earned her another smack from Artemis. She looked out the window, hardly listening to Artemis grilling Kid Flash on his sudden love of magic.

Her mind wandered to Robin, and what he might be doing in Gotham. She hoped he was okay, and that he didn't get hurt. She blinked when she felt a hand on her head. She looked up into Aqualad's smiling face.

"I'm sure he is fine." Aqualad said quietly, knowing exactly what Superkid was thinking of. "He will be back before you know it."

Superkid grinned up at Aqualad. "I know." She turned her attention back to the window when Miss Martian announced they'd reached their designated coordinates. She leaned as far out of her seat as her seatbelt would allow. "There's nothing there…"

"Take us down." Aqualad ordered. Once they'd landed and disembarked, Superkid took the sky. She flew around for a few minutes, trying to see if the tower was simply invisible. She didn't run into anything, and she didn't see anything unusual either. With a huff, she landed on the ground beside Superboy. "Maybe he gave us the wrong coordinates?"

"This isn't any simple kind of camouflage." Kid Flash muttered.

"So, what do you think?" Artemis asked.

"Clearly there are super magical powers at work here!" Kid Flash declared as Miss Martian came to stand by him.

Superboy noticed Superkid looking around curiously. "Something wrong?"

Superkid shook her head slowly. "No…I just thought I heard someone talking…"

Superboy listened for a moment before shrugging. "I don't hear anything."

Aqualad looked at the key in his hand, noticing for the first time the simple word 'insert' on the side of the key. "A test of faith…Stand behind me." He stepped forward and held the key up to the air. When he twisted the key in the air, a loud click was heard moments before a giant tower appeared before them.

"That's so cool!" Superkid gushed out. She flew over to Miss Martian and wrapped her arms around the older girl's shoulders. "Is that magic?"

Miss Martian grinned and nodded. "Yes." She took Superkid's hand as they all entered the tower together.

Superkid glanced over her shoulder as the door slammed shut. She blinked, and gasped. "Um, the door is gone!" She yelped as an illusion of Kent Nelson appeared in front of them. "Ghost Man!"

"Greetings." Said the illusion. "You have entered with a key, but the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent."

"We are true believers here to find Dr. Fate!" Kid Flash exclaimed before anyone could speak up.

The ground beneath them suddenly gave way. The group began falling into a pit with lava waiting for them at the bottom. Superkid could easily hover over the lava, but she realized Superboy was unable to fly. She quickly flew down and grabbed his hands, just as his feet touched the lava. She managed to pull him up a few feet so that he was uninjured, but the same could not be said for his boots.

"Those were my favorite boots." Superboy growled. "This Nelson guy better be worth it."

"You're welcome." Superkid muttered. She was about to fly out of the pit with Superboy, when she realized the hole had closed up. They were trapped. "I hate you, Wally! This is all your fault!"

Wally scoffed, trying to look as casual as possible with Megan holding him in the air. "How is this my fault?"

Megan groaned as she slowly continued to descend. "I'm having trouble maintaining altitude. I'm so hot."

"You certainly are." Wally grinned.

Artemis growled. She and Kaldur were stuck on the side of the wall. "Wally!"

"Hey! Inches above sizzling death! I'm entitled to speak my mind!"

"Hello, Megan!" Megan managed to gasp out, lightly smacking herself in the head. "We never truly answered the question." She looked up at the ceiling and shouted. "Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe!"

Superkid gently placed Superboy on the ground as soon as a platform covered the lava. She collapsed on the ground and panted. "You're fat, Brother."

Superboy punched her in the arm as the others landed around them. "Shouldn't this platform be really hot?"

Wally helped Megan to stand, and grinned at her. "Don't worry, Megalicious. I got you."

"Enough!" Artemis finally snapped, shoving Wally away from Megan. "Your little game to impress Megan nearly got us all killed!"

Superkid stood uncertainly next to Kaldur. "Should we stop them?"

Aqualad shook his head. "Help me find a way out of here." He said, already feeling along the floor with his hand for a possible trap door.

Artemis continued her rant when Wally denied it being his fault. "It is your fault! We all got tossed down the pit when you told that thing that you were a true believer!"

"Wally, you don't believe?" Megan asked, surprise written on her face.

Wally was quiet for a minute. "Fine! I may have lied about believing in magic, but magic is the real lie!"

"I studied at the Conservatory for Sorcery for over a year in Atlantis, Wally." Aqualad said patiently. "The mystic arts created the icons on my arms that power my water techniques."

"I thought they were just really cool tattoos." Superkid mumbled, lightly touching the bit of the tattoo poking out of Kaldur's jacket. She smiled sheepishly up at him when he chuckled.

"Ever hear of bioelectricity?" Wally scoffed. "In primitive cultures, fire was considered magic too. Maybe it's all just a bunch of tricks!"

"You're pretty close minded for someone who can break the sound barrier in their sneakers." Artemis sneered.

Superkid covered her ears as Wally and Artemis continued yelling at each other. She looked up when she felt arms wrapping around her, only to come face to face with Kaldur.

Kaldur gave her a reassuring smile. "It seems you don't care much for yelling." He finally found what he had been looking for. Ignoring Wally's protest, Kaldur opened the trapdoor in the floor.

Superkid gasped as unbelievable cold hit her in the face. She couldn't help giggling as something cold and wet landed on her nose. More of the white flakes were flying up through the trapdoor. She reached out to try and catch one, only to have it melt in her hand. "Wow. So, this is what snow feels like. It's really cold, Brother!"

Superboy managed to crack a small smile at Superkid's childish joy. "I noticed." The group leapt through the door and landed in a large frozen tundra.

While Artemis and Wally continued to argue, Superkid noticed a glowing cane right in front of them. Curious, she went over and grabbed onto the cane. Seconds later, Wally and Artemis had both grabbed it, still arguing. "Would you two…" Superkid yelped as the three of them were suddenly shot into the air, and away from the others. They landed in a strange room filled with staircases going everywhere and nowhere at once. "Hey! It's Mr. Nelson…and some other weirdoes!"

"Abra Kadabra!" Wally grit out. He didn't recognize who the other person was with the villain. He blinked as Nelson was suddenly in front of the three of them.

Nelson grabbed the cane away from the three of them, destroying his bindings. He quickly stood up and opened a door. "This way."

Superkid blinked as the boy with Abra Kadabra began throwing a fit. The door to what she now realized was an elevator shut just before the red beams of magic hit them. "He seems like a brat."

Nelson chuckled. "I'm Kent Nelson by the way."

Artemis elbowed Wally in the side before he could say anything. "I'm Artemis. This idiot is Wally, and she's Superkid."

Kent Nelson appraised the trio quietly for a moment. "Well, we're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Abra Kadabra? Flash proved he uses futuristic techonology to simulate magic. Guy's all show."

Nelson nodded his head in agreement. "I wasn't talking about him, though. Klarion the Witchboy…the one with the cat…he's a Lord of Chaos."

Superkid hovered in the air beside Artemis. "That brat throwing a fit? I bet I could punch him out." She slammed her fist into her palm to emphasize her point.

Nelson laughed. "He is the ultimate enemy to a Lord of Order like Dr. Fate."

"Right…you're a Lord of Order." Wally said disbelieving, earning him another elbow from Artemis.

Nelson shook his head. "Oh no. I was just a vessel for Dr. Fate until my wife convinced me there could be more to life." He pulled out a gold pocket watch and opened it. He let out a forlorn sigh. "She was a real pistol…"

"She's pretty." Superkid said quietly, hovering just beside Nelson's shoulder.

Nelson gave her a small smile. "Yes, she is. Any who, Klarion is after the helmet. If he gets his sticky little fingers on it, he'll turn the whole world into his playground." The elevator dinged, and they stepped out directly in front of a giant bell. A second later, another door opened in the ceiling, and the rest of the team fell into the room.

Superkid flew over and hugged Superboy tightly. "You okay?"

Superboy nodded, and sat up. He fixed one of Superkid's ponytails that was starting to come undone. "You?"

Before Superkid could answer, Abra Kadabra began shooting at them. She yelped as Superboy pushed her out of the way, just before he was trapped in an electric net. "Brother!" She snarled over at Abra Kadabra, and charged at him. She managed to dodge a few of the electric nets, but was finally caught just before she reached Abra Kadabra.

She wasn't sure how long they were all trapped in the electric nets, but it felt like forever. When they suddenly disappeared, Superkid looked up in time to see Abra Kadabra, now only in his underwear, easily punched out by Superboy. "Yay! We won!"

Megan rushed over to her and knelt down beside her. She hugged Superkid tightly. "You okay?"

Superkid nodded. "Yeah. You?" When Megan nodded, Superkid looked around. "Where'd Wally, Mr. Nelson, and that weird brat go?"

Wally appeared moments later, along with Nelson's still body. The helmet was held securely in Wally's arms. He quickly told them everything that had happened. Once that was done, they contacted Red Tornado, and left after Red Tornado assured that Nelson would receive a proper burial.

It started raining just as they reached the cave. Superkid went straight to her room. She burrowed under her covers, and hugged one of her many teddy bears. There was a knock at the door, and then she heard the door opening. Superkid looked up to see who her visitor was. "Hi, Artemis."

Artemis came and sat down on the bed. "You doing okay?"

Superkid nodded slowly. "Mr. Nelson seemed really nice. I wish he hadn't died."

"I know." Artemis said. "You wanna go to bed?"

Superkid shook her head. "Robin said he'd come spend the night after his mission. I want to stay up and wait for him." She looked at Artemis quietly for a minute. "So, when are you and Wally going to start dating."

"You have been hanging out with him for way too long." Artemis sighed, lightly pushing Superkid's head down. "That's just gross. I told you; I have better taste than that."

Superkid huffed. "You two totally like each other! You guys act like those people on the television. I think it's dumb. If I ever like someone—which I won't, 'cause it's gross—I'll tell him right away."

"You say that now, but just wait until you get older." Artemis pulled on both of Superkid's cheeks. She laughed at the indignant squawk Superkid let out.

Superkid rubbed her cheeks once Artemis let her go. She grinned up at Artemis.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "What's got you so happy?"

"I'm just really glad I have you and Megan." Superkid answered. "Brother loves me, and he's a good big brother, but I like having big sisters too. You both actually give me hugs." She didn't notice how Artemis tensed up. She blinked as Artemis suddenly pulled her into a hug. "Artemis?"

Artemis smiled, and simply held Superkid. "It's nothing." She looked up when she heard the computer announce Robin's arrival. "Come on. Let's go see your boyfriend."

Superkid huffed, already out the door. "He's not my boyfriend!"


End file.
